The Twilight Saga Part 1
by Isfelvic
Summary: Bella/Alice. Starts from the beggining, Alice meets Bella instead of Edward. E/J meaning B/B and G/G
1. Chapter 1

**[AN:] This is my first story. Please be nice =]**

**If there are any mistakes I'm sorry.**

**The story is told from Bella's POV. It's basically Alice taking all of Edward's places. I obviously don't own Twilight, Mitch is my own charater.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

Starting at a new school half into the year.

Fan-_fuckin_-tastic.

The only one around my age I know is Jake. And he doesn't even go to the school.

Erik, was really nice. He seems like he gets over excited about almost everything though.

Mike, was okay. Kinda cute but not really my type. I could tell he had a potential crush on me already.

Jessica, a total bitch. There…I said it. Or thought it. It's not like it's not obvious.

Angela, The best I've met so far.

Suddenly my first day wasn't so bad. I glanced around the lunchroom. A small group walking past the windows caught my eye.

"Who are they?" I motioned to the strangers.

Jessica and Angela looked around. The '_bitch'_, as I've seen fit to name her already, frowned. "Oh…they're the Cullen's."

"And they are?" I shook my head. Like I'm supposed to just know who they are?

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Angela smiled. "They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago. They kinda keep to themselves."

"Yeah cause they're all together." Jessica chimed in. "Like together, together."

I watched as the blonde and her tall boyfriend pass. Jessica continued her explanation.

"The blonde is Rosalie, and the tall one is Emmett."

I looked back at the door. Two boys, own with brown hair the other with blonde, walked in next.

"The brown haired one is Edward. But don't bother trying to get him, cause no one here is good enough apparently." Jessica mumbled.

I tried not to smile. I didn't want to be mean, though I was under the impression she'd asked him out before.

"Anyway, the blonde he's with that looks like he's in pain is Jasper. He really gives me the creeps." Angela crossed her arms. "I think they're kinda together though. Cause people say they've seen them holding hands before."

They were gay? Heh…well it's like they say. The good looking guys are either gay or taken. I smiled and shook my head.

The door opening again called my attention back to it.

A small girl with short black hair and black eyes walked in last. And alone I noticed.

"Who's she?" I looked to Jessica and Angela for an answer.

They looked over. "Oh." Jessica frowned again. God was she judgmental of everybody?

"That's Alice. She's really weird and kinda the only one who isn't with someone." I saw Alice glance at us and smile, I couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

She walked by our table to join her brothers and sister. I glanced over my shoulder at their table. The boy, Edward, was glaring at me. He looked frustrated. I went back to my lunch.

There was almost silence, at least at our table, for a few minutes.

Jessica tapped my arm, I looked up at her. "What?"

"The Cullen's are staring at you." She whispered.

"What?" They were watching me? Why? I'd wondered if I'd offended them somehow by looking at them. Like nobody else did?

"They're all staring at you." Jessica glanced past my shoulder. I looked around. They were all staring. What had I done?

I just went back to my lunch. No point in getting upset over nothing. If it was nothing.

The bell rang for next class.

"Bio?" Angela smiled at me. I nodded. "Mr. M?" I nodded again. Angela motioned for me to follow. I did. So glad to get away from Jessica. I glanced back at the table the Cullen's were at. They were gone.

* * *

Mike jogged up beside us on our way to class. He smiled at me. "So Bella, how's your first day so far?"

"It's…interesting." I smiled back at him. I heard Angela trying not to laugh. To be honest, I was trying not to laugh myself.

Mike's smile got wider. "Really? Interesting like how?"

I shrugged, still smiling, and tried to think of a reason besides the Cullen's. "I've met some new friends and odd people all in the same day. I think that qualifies as interesting."

He chuckled. "Yeah it does."

We walked into bio. "Mr. M…Bella." Angela smiled and went to her seat. Mike tugged on my sleeve. "We call him that cause we sometimes mess up his whole name." He whispered and darted off to his seat.

I smiled and looked around the class. Only one open seat. And guess who had the one next to it. Alice Cullen. She was looking out the window. I walked past the fan, and she turned to look at me.

I wanted to smile but she covered her mouth like she was sick and looked away again. Rude much?

"Pass?" I handed it over. The teacher gave me the book for class. "Welcome to the class. Take a seat."

I walked over to Alice's table and dropped my bag beside it. I glanced at Alice, who was leaning away from me.

The teacher set our class subject on our tables. Alice, wasn't moving. So I pushed one of the two containers over to her them grabbed my own.

I tried not to feel self conscious as Alice stared at me through most of class. But it was difficult not to. I thought there was something wrong with me.

She suddenly grabbed her thing and stood up, walking out of class as the bell rang. I shook my head and sighed. That had been…more than weird.

I decided maybe I should get a class change. Maybe. But when I walked into the office, Alice was there.

"You can't be serious. You have to have another open class." She was mumbling.

"No, I'm sorry." The woman behind the desk shrugged.

"…It's fine. I'll just have to deal." Alice turned and froze as she saw me.

I wanted to say something, hell I wanted to say anything. Even something about the weather. But no words left my mouth.

Alice, hurried past me and disappeared out the door.

I stood there, debating on what I should do. I could go and ask her what her problem was or just go about my day.

I turned and left the office, walking down the opposite hallway.

* * *

I didn't mind eating at the diner with Charlie. I guess it used to be fun. But now he's all uptight and way to serious. I've only seen him smile a few times since I've been here.

I think I've only smiled twice since I got here.

Half the people I met here when I was a kid I don't really remember. But I try…and fail of course.

"So how was school?" Charlie's weak attempt at trying to be nice. I know he doesn't really want to talk. But I'll humor him and try to be the good daughter.

"It was good. Met some new friends had some fun." Besides the part where Alice was all glare happy.

"Good. It's usually pretty difficult to make new friends the first day."

"Yeah, but the people here are pretty cool I guess."

"Yeah."

…Such a weak attempt at family. I know. But you can't say we don't try.

* * *

I had changed my mind. I wanted to know what her problem was.

Because as far as I knew I hadn't done anything.

"Hey Bella!" I felt something hit my arm. I looked over my shoulder. My new friends wanted me to join them. But I held up my book, pretending to show interest.

The Cullen's showed up. Well…the Cullen's excluding Alice. I looked up at the stairs, crowded with students going to class. I spotted Edward and Jasper staring at me, but the second they saw me looking back they looked away.

The day after that she wasn't anywhere to be found. A small part of me was feeling a twinge of annoyment.

More days…still no sign of Alice. I was starting to think she'd dropped off the face of the Earth. Every time I glanced at their table during lunch they were always looking back.

On top of her disappearance other things started happening that could be labeled 'of the super weirdness'. Lame, but when I was talking to Mitch on the phone he thought it was pretty cool.

Mitch was my older brother by a year. He was goofy and fun. He was always a hit at any school he went to. But teachers like kids to be serious, so he was always sent around. Teachers even made up stories to get him in trouble.

One summer Charlie had sent him to boot camp. Because apparently Mitch had put a cherry bomb in a toilet at school, and in someone's hair, and in someone's desk. All lies. But Charlie believed it. Anyways, Mitch was sent off to boot camp, in the end…he came back home even goofier than before.

Mitch was getting on a plane and heading up here so he could stay with Charlie while mom was with Phil. He'd be here tomorrow. Or maybe tonight, he didn't sound sure.

Anyways, back to topic, strange things were happening that had zero explanation.

* * *

That was perfect…slipping on ice the first five seconds out of the house. Charlie hopped out of the truck, he'd gone to pick up Mitch who'd arrived an hour ago.

Mitch hopped out as Charlie helped me up. "You alright?" He gave me a goofy smile. Mitch had only changed a little since last I'd seen him. Same short brown hair, same tall guy, same goofy brother.

Though I guess he has changed a lot since we were little.

He's now six feet tall, muscular, and possibly charming I guess. When we were kids he was small and lanky. But that goofy smile of his never changed.

I had to smile back. Mitch's smiles were infectious. "Yeah I'm good. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated."

"Ah you're not un anything. You're just goofy." Mitch grabbed his back out of the bed of the truck.

"You should put on a sweater Mitch. Or a shirt." Charlie mumbled.

Mitch was wearing shorts and a muscle shirt. No shoes, no gloves, no hat…just shorts and basically no shirt.

"Nah I'm good." Mitch hopped past me and Charlie and dumped his bag in the hallway. He walked back out to stand next to us. "School?" He grinned.

I smiled again. Mitch, had an overdose of body heat. The doctors called it odd. He called it useful. "Yeah, school. Come on."

"Hey I may be home late for dinner." Charlie spoke up as we made our way to the truck.

"Why what's up?" Mitch leaned on the hood of the truck.

"A security guard got killed last night by some kinda animal." Charlie explained as he walked to his car.

"Some kind of animal?" I looked back at Mitch then back to Charlie, who shrugged. "You're not in Phoenix anymore Bells."

I just stared. It kinda hurt that he said it like it didn't matter.

"Anyway I thought I'd lend a hand." Charlie finished awkwardly.

"Be careful copper man!" Mitch shouted. He always managed to lighten the mood.

Charlie smiled for the first time in days. "Always am." He climbed into his car and drove off.

"Come on." I climbed into the truck and Mitch hopped into the seat next to me.

It was a pretty quiet ride to school.

"So how is it?" Mitch asked when we were a block away.

"The school?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty cool. I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

"Cool. So are you with the popular kids or what?"

"Um…kinda popular I guess." I really didn't see how that should matter. And he knew I thought that too.

He chuckled. "Just askin Izzy." He was the only one in the world who could get away with calling me that.

I pulled into the lot and parked, Mitch was already out of the truck and waiting for me. "To the office?" He smiled.

"To the office." We walked inside. Well…I walked, Mitch did a goofy dizzy walk behind me. People pointed and smiled and laughed.

He straightened up once we got to the office.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Is this the new student?" The receptionist asked kindly.

I nodded. "Yeah he's my brother Mitchell Swan."

"Just Mitch." He poked his head around over my shoulder.

The woman smiled, nodded, and got all of his things in order. Paper wise that is.

She handed me his schedule and a pass to class. Mitch had my bio class. That was great. Having Mitch in my class meant some fun at last. Some real fun.

* * *

Erik was talking to me about prom. Something about the music. I wasn't really listening. Mitch had gone off to find his locker.

Or he had been doing that, seeing as he was now jogging up to Erik and I as we walked into class.

Mike walked in before him. "Hey! How you likin the rain girl!" He shook his soaked hat over my head and I pretended to smile.

"You're real cute man." Erik shook his head, his attention on Mike now.

Mitch walked up next to me. "So where do I sit? Next to you?"

"Who's this?" Mike asked quickly, he sounded kinda freaked, and looked kinda freaked.

"Oh, yeah…Mike, Erik, this is my big brother Mitch." I tapped Mitch on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you guys." Mitch gave his goofy smile and nodded to them.

Like I said before, Mitch's smile was infectious, so naturally Erik and Mike started smiling like dorks.

"Alright take your seats!" Mr. M shouted. "You're the new one aren't you? Mitchell Swan?" He looked at the new guy.

"Just Mitch, and yeah I'm the new one."

"Pass?"

Mitch handed it over.

"Alright, he's your book, take an open seat. Welcome to Bio class."

Mitch nodded and looked back at me. "Great."

"It's not that bad." I smiled at him. "You can sit next to me."

"Alrighty."

When I actually turned to take in the room to see if there were any open seats. There were only two.

One, beside Jessica. And the other, beside someone who'd been gone for days. Alice, looked up at me and offered a small smile. I returned it.

"Guess I'll sit with big tooth." Mitch mumbled. I had wanted to burst out with laughter. But I held it in. "Good luck." I nodded to him. "Thanks, but let me guess…school bitch?"

I did laugh a little that time. "Something like that."

He huffed. "Just great." He went and took his seat beside Jessica, who stared at him with either lust or awe. I didn't really wanna know which.

I sat next to Alice, feeling way more than awkward.

She looked really nervous. "Hi." She smiled at me. I looked around at her. Surprised she wasn't make a face at me. "I'm sorry I was so mean last week. I'm Alice Cullen."

She smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She nodded to me. "You're Bella."

"Um yeah." Great job Bells. Real original. Her smile widened.

The teacher began explain the object of today's class. Heh, whoever gets it right gets an onion. Fantastic.

Alice, pushed the microscope toward me carefully. She still looked nervous. She pulled her hand back and didn't say anything.

I felt so awkward right now. I really didn't know why. I looked over at Alice. "…You were gone." I stated. Somehow the way I said it made it seem like I was hurt when I was really just confused.

Alice, looked at me, her eyes a soft gold. That was funny…I could have sworn they were black.

"Uh…yeah. I was out of town for a few days. It was a…family thing." I figured she meant a death in her biological family.

I nodded, accepting the explanation. I checked the microscope. "It's prophase." **[A/N: I never took Bio. I'm totally clueless here!]** Alice smiled and motioned to it. "You uh…mind if I check?"

I pushed it over to her. "It's prophase." She scribbled an answer down on the paper. "Like I said." I responded smartly.

She smiled and looked up at me again. She looked confused for a second, like she wanted to ask something but changed her mind. "So how do you like the weather here?"

I forced out a sighing laugh. She looked at me curiously. "You're asking me about the weather."

"Yeah." She smiled again. She must like to smile like Mitch does. I glanced back at him.

Jessica was yammering on about something and Mitch stared at me with pleading eyes.

I smiled at him mouthing 'I'm sorry' before turning back to Alice, who looked quite amused. "Well…I don't like the rain. Or anything cold." She looked a little sad when I said that. Maybe it was just me.

"I see. Makes sense. So why'd you move here and who's that?" She pointed at Mitch with her pencil over her shoulder.

I smiled. She was making me smile almost as much as Mitch did. "Um…that's my brother Mitch. We're here because my mom got re-married."

"And you don't like the guy?"

"No, Phil is really nice. It's just…I figured they'd want some time alone. That's why Mitch is here too."

"Is he your older brother or younger?"

"Older. By a year. He's great. Really goofy and a hit at every school he goes too. I think he's one of the best big brothers a girl could ask for." I was rambling, but I really didn't care.

"He sounds great. Is he one of the over protective types?"

"Sometimes when he feels he needs to be. I can introduce you two after class if you like."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

She put another slide of glass under the scope. "Anaphase."

"Mind if I check?"

She smirked. "Sure."

I checked, she was right. "Anaphase." She laughed lightly. I decided I really liked that sound. She sat up straight and looked at me. "Like I said."

I smiled again. This was crazy, I didn't think anyone could make me smile and laugh more than Mitch could.

Alice switched the slides again. "It's metaphase. Wanna check?" She grinned like a kid at Christmas. I shook my head. "I believe you."

She chuckled at me and went back to scribbling answers down.

* * *

Alice decided to walk with me to my locker after class. Mitch had been trapped by Jessica and couldn't follow. He was to nice to insult anyone or tell them he was in a hurry just so he could leave. That was one great thing I loved about my brother. His honest streak. It was something I could trust would never run out.

The teasing names was one thing. But he was never rude. The only reason he'd called Jessica a bitch was, well because it was obvious. He calls 'em like he sees 'em.

The only reason I wanted to stop off at my locker was because I wanted to put the onion in it. Alice had won it for us I guess.

"So you're here because you want to give them time alone?" Alice questioned me suddenly.

"Uh yeah. Phil is really nice and he makes my mom happy. So Mitch and I just came out here to live with dad for a while." I explained again.

"You don't call him dad all the time do you?"

"No. I usually just call him by his name." Wait, how did she know that? Or maybe she didn't.

"…Are you unhappy that you had to leave your home Bella? Where it's warm?" Alice asked as we reached my locker.

I was confused by that. Sure I was a little unhappy but it wouldn't hurt me to see different places. Not that Forks was different. I shook my head. "No, I'm not unhappy."

She nodded. "Sorry to be so nosy. I'm just curious about you is all."

"It's okay. I'm a little surprised you're talking to me though."

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side. Looking really cute. Wait…what?

"It's nothing, forget it."

A small pause passed by us.

I felt I had to ask. "Did you get contacts or something?"

She stiffened. I noticed.

"No." She was like a blank record now.

"Really cause…the last time I saw you your eyes were black. Now they're like gold."

"It's just…it's just the light." She backed away from me, turned and walked back down the hallway, if no one was around I'm sure she would have ran.

I sighed as Mitch came running up to me. He was still barefoot I noticed. I was surprised they let him do that. His feet tapped the ground as he halted in front of me.

"I think that Jessica girl is half past loony." He smiled at me. I laughed and nodded. "I can agree with you on that."

I turned and tried to open my locker.

"So that Alice girl likes you or something?" Mitch leaned on the locker next to mine.

I scoffed. "What?" My locker door rattled open.

"She just seems to be interested in you. How many Cullen's are there?" Another one of Mitch's talents was picking up information like the speed of light.

"Um," I dropped the onion on the top shelf. "There's Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Dr. Cullen, and Mrs. Cullen. I haven't seen Dr. and Mrs. Cullen before. But those are the only ones I've heard about."

"Cool." He looked around the hallway.

I slammed my locker door and snapped the lock shut. "Come on."

"Righty oh." He padded softly after me.

* * *

After school, finally it was over. Though having Mitch around made it considerably lighter. He was currently having a chat with Mike and Erik, about what…I didn't know. Nor did I really care.

I walked to my truck, it was still raining. I dropped my bag on the hood and looked over across the lot.

Alice, was watching me. Along with the other Cullen's. That kinda freaked me out. I went back to checking out my bag. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitch head back to the truck.

A loud screeching called everyone's attention. A horn blared and I looked around. Shit! Was my first thought. Then I thought it would be my last.

A black van was skidding over the pavement, I was done for.

Next thing I know I'm pulled down and braced next to something cold, and then it's quiet.

I'm still alive I realize quickly. I looked up to see who'd saved me.

"Alice?" She swallowed hard and looked over at me slowly. "How…?" I saw that her left arm was outstretched. I followed it to see a huge dent in the van, Alice's hand in the middle.

"Izzy!" I heard Mitch shout for me. Alice released me quickly and jumped over my van, bolting out of sight before anyone could see her.

What the hell was that? I looked around as the air was filled with panicked voices. Mitch got to me first. "Izzy?" He whispered, tugging on my arm. "Izzy, are you okay?"

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He sighed. "Back off!" He shouted to the others. This was where the over protective brother stepped in. "Give her some air, Jeeze!" He helped me up. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." He tapped on the window of the black van. "You too!"

I saw the rest of the Cullen's hop into their cars and drive off.

* * *

Charlie burst into the room with a look of worry. "Bella." He was relieved. I could tell. Anyone could. Even though he never showed to much emotion it was really nice knowing he still cared.

"Are you okay?" He walked over to me and Mitch. He pointed at Tyler. "You and I are gunna talk."

"Yeah dad I'm fine Calm down."

Tyler looked upset enough as it was. "I'm really sorry Bella, I tried to stop."

"It's okay." It was an accident after all.

"No it's not okay." Charlie was angry now. Still worried about me, but angry.

"Dad it was an accident." I wanted him to calm down. He was really starting to scare Tyler.

"You could have been killed. You understand that?"

Way to point out the obvious Charlie. "Yes, but I wasn't…so…please calm down."

He still wanted to seem like he was in charge. "You can kiss you license goodbye." And that was that.

Mitch tugged at my sleeve. I looked over at him. "What?" He shook his head. I smiled at him. He could be like an overgrown puppy sometimes.

He was the hugging type. But he knew I may be embarrassed if he over acted. So tugging on my sleeves and following me around was his way of showing he was happy I was okay in public.

The door opened again. "I heard the chief's daughter was in." A very handsome man with blonde hair and dark eyes walked in.

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie acknowledged him. My eyebrows crept up. This was Dr. Cullen? No way. Gorgeous foster kids and then this? To weird.

"Took quite the fall." Dr. Cullen examined my chart. "Isabella correct?"

"Bella." I corrected. I hated the name Isabella.

"Bella." He repeated. He held up a finger and flashed a small light in my eyes. I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. Except the 'You'll be just fine' part. I didn't get why he couldn't have just said that, but…doctors have to explain everything I guess.

Tyler tried to say sorry again but Charlie pulled the curtain closed. I sighed, Tyler was just trying to show how sorry he was. It was just an accident.

I felt awkward and an odd sentence left my mouth before I could stop it. "It would have been a lot worse if Alice wasn't there to pull me away."

"Alice?" Charlie repeated. "Your daughter?"

Dr. Cullen nodded.

I continued. "Yeah it was amazing. She got to me so fast and she was no where near me."

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Sounds like you were very lucky." And he left.

Was it luck? I had never really thought there was luck. Mitch didn't either. When I was six and he was seven I'd asked him what luck was. He told me it was just people's way of giving themselves hope.

I don't think I ever really understood what he meant until now. People have luck for hope. I had never believed in it. And I still don't. There's not good luck or bad luck. Life is just funny.

* * *

We had stayed for about fifteen more minutes. Charlie wanted to make sure everything was in order.

I walked down the hall. I was going to call mom and tell her about it. Even though there was no reason to. Mitch stayed with dad near the doors.

I looked around the corner. I saw Alice, Edward, and Dr. Cullen talking quietly.

"So what I was supposed to let her die?" Alice sounded angry.

"No, but you've put all of un in danger now Alice. I can't read her. Or her brother. It's dangerous." I'd never heard Edward speak before. He had a nice voice.

Wait…read me? What the hell did that mean?

"I think we should take this somewhere else." Dr. Cullen whispered. He was staring right at me. That awkward feeling I'd been having around Alice came back to bite me in the ass tenfold.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" My question was directed to Alice.

"Edward." Dr. Cullen led him away as Alice came up to me to lean on the wall. She still had the odd look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"H-how did you get to me so fast?"

Alice was blank, then she smiled. "Bella, I was right next to you."

I was _not_ crazy! "No you weren't. You were across the lot I saw you."

"You hit your head, I think you're a little confused." She was playing mind games with me?

"I know what I saw." I was getting upset fast.

Alice shrugged. "What did you see?"

…I knew what she was up to. I would sound crazy if I said what I really thought about it.

"You…you pushed the van away. With your hand."

Alice's smile vanished. I made me a little sad. "Nobody would believe you."

"Who said I was going to tell anyone?"

"Don't girls tell their big brother everything?" …No she did _not_ just go there.

"First of all, don't pretend to know how I am. Second, I know what I saw. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted you to tell me." I snapped, she flinched.

"Why don't you just say thank you and drop it." Alice snipped back. What was her problem? One minute she's all happy and the next she's worse than Jessica?

"…Thank you."

"Good." She stared at me for a long time. "You're not gunna drop it are you?"

"No." There wasn't even a pause between her question and my answer. I wasn't going to let it go. I couldn't.

She nodded and gave me an odd smile. "You should learn to enjoy being disappointed then."

_Bitch_!

I watched as she walked off. Her whole body stiff.

* * *

It was awkward as usual for me at school the next day. My Bio class was going on a field trip. I guess you could call it that anyway.

Mitch stood beside me. He looked out of place in his dark short sleeved shirt, khaki shorts and bare feet. While everyone else was in a coat or hoodie and wearing boots.

Why was it awkward? Fr me anyways…because I'd had a dream of Alice Cullen last night. Said dream is not in the category of 'let's talk about it!' it's in the category of 'I'm not gunna say a word about it'. It wasn't a nasty dream or anything like that.

The dream was just something I did not want to talk about.

"Izzy?" Mitch called, he shook my shoulder. I stood up straight. "What?" He pointed at an approaching Mike.

Behind him I saw Alice, Edward, and Jasper. Alice, as usual was staring at me. Her eyes were black again. I thought that was the weirdest thing.

Alice smiled at me sweetly. It was so different from the one at the hospital.

I was going to go over and talk to her. But Mike obscured my vision. He was a nice guy but…he really tried to hard.

"Look at you huh?" His smile was huge. "You're alive." I glanced over his shoulder to see Alice glaring daggers at his back, like she was willing him to explode.

I smiled at Mike. "I know. Ring the false alarm." Mitch chuckled beside me. Mike laughed at my lame joke.

"Well I um, I wanted to ask you uh…" I'm guessing he wanted to ask me to the dance. I really wasn't interested. "I know it's like a month away but uh…"

I caught Alice's gaze over his shoulder. I smiled at her. Trying to show I wasn't interested in him to her. I guess she understood. She smiled and let out a small laugh.

Edward was smirking. Did he know what was going on? Jasper was just shaking his head.

"Do um do you wanna go to uh prom with me?" He mumbled it out so I could barely hear it. Plus I was to focused on Alice.

"So, what do you think?"

Mitch nudged me and I re-focused. "Sorry what?"

"Do you wanna go to…prom…with…me?" He let out a small chuckle. I felt kinda bad for him.

"Oh! Uh…prom. Dancing, not such a good idea for me." I was trying to be nice and not just flat out brush him off.

So I lied. "I have something that weekend anyway. I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend." He was trying to stutter out a reply. The poor guy should just drop it and ask Jessica.

"You, you can't go another weekend?" I saw Alice smirk behind his back.

"Non-refundable ticket. You should ask Jessica. I know she really wants to go with you." I smiled at him.

He looked over at Jessica, who smiled and waved at him. He smiled at me again and went towards the bus.

"Poor guy." Mitch scratched his neck. "How could you let him down like that?" He crouched down to my height and made a puppy-dog face with a deep voice.

I nudged him. "Shut up. You know I'm not interested." He laughed as we climbed onto the bus.

* * *

This was not interesting to me at all. I didn't really want to learn about plants. But I guess it would help us someday.

I saw Edward and Jasper walking a few feet ahead, what a surprise, holding hands.

I walked by Alice, who took up walking next to me. "What's in Jacksonville?" How would she know about that?

"Who told you?"

"I…you didn't answer my question Bella."

"Well you don't answer any of mine." A very true, very annoying fact. "You don't even say hi."

"Hello." She snipped. God, why was she always like this lately. What did I do?

"Are you gunna tell me how you stopped the van?" I made sure no one could hear.

"It was an adrenaline rush. Google it." Oh that was such bullshit!

I was going to answer but I slipped. Alice caught me with one arm and stood me upright. "Can you at least try and be careful!" She growled, glancing around.

I scoffed and pulled my arm away from her. I continued walking.

"I'm sorry I'm being so mean lately Bella." Alice mumbled as she caught up with me. "It's just…"

Jessica came up to us. "Bella, guess who just asked me to the dance?" Alice glowered at the girl and continued walking. Jessica glanced at her then back at me. "Anyways…guess."

"Mike?" Mitch walked by us. He seemed to be genuinely interested in the plants.

"Uh…yeah." Mitch seemed to have stolen Jessica's reign of thunder, as she seemed to deflate. "Which was weird cause I totally thought he was gunna ask you." I tuned her out.

* * *

The trip was over and I walked quickly to a bus. Alice was next to me before I fully realized it. "Bella, we shouldn't…be friends…or really know each other."

"You really should have thought of that sooner. Maybe you should have just let me get crushed and save yourself…whatever this is."

She grabbed my arm. Hard. I hissed in pain. "So what are you saying you want death? Or are you mad at me because I saved you?"

She was playing the mind games again. Or so I thought, to be honest…ever since I met Alice, I've never been sure what to think. "I'm saying you clearly regret it."

"Is that what you think or what you know?" She snapped at me, her grip tightened, if that was possible. But she had us turned so nobody would see.

"Both." I mumbled. Fuck, my arm was killing me.

"Well what you think is wrong, and as for what you know…you don't know…anything." Again I'd wondered what I'd done wrong to make her so angry with me.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing on my mind. "You're hurting me." Cliché right?

She looked down at my arm, like she was surprised and hadn't even noticed she was gripping it so hard. She let go quickly and I bit my lip to keep from shouting. Damn that hurt.

We stepped apart.

"Hi." We looked over to see Edward smiling. Jasper had the same pained expression. "Are you riding with us?" He asked me kindly. Alice answered for me. "No, our bus is full."

She turned and tapped on the door, it opened and she was gone from my sight. Edward and Jasper climbed on after.

I clutched at my arm. It was still throbbing with pain. There would definitely be a bruise there. Mitch jogged up next to me and we went to the other bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

[AN:] This is my first story. Please be nice =]

**If there are any mistakes I'm sorry.**

**The story is told from Bella's POV. It's basically Alice taking all of Edward's places. I obviously don't own Twilight, Mitch is my own charater.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

I sat on my bed in a dark tank top. I hadn't told anyone that Alice almost crushed the bones in my arm. Somehow.

I stared at the deep purplish/blue mark ringed around my left bicep and…wait aren't there two different names for the muscle on top of your arm and the one under it? Whatever never mind.

Point is, I hadn't told anyone. It hurt like crazy to move my arm. Mitch was starting to wonder if something was up. I kept telling him I was fine, but I could help flinching every time I stretched or reached for something with my left arm.

I especially hadn't told Alice.

* * *

I hadn't been able to wear a short sleeved shirt since the major show of strength from Pixie girl.

I glanced over at their table at lunch. Alice was looking at me. She looked really sad. I made a disgusted face to her and turned my back.

"Hey Bella, La Push?" Erik asked, cheerful as ever.

"Should I know what that means?" I smiled. Mitch showed up and dropped down next to me.

"La Push beach. It's down at the Res." Mike chomped down on some of his food. "There's a big swell coming in." Jessica nodded.

Erik jumped up. "And I don't just surf the internet." I laughed at that one.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Okay you stood up on the board one time Erik, and it was a foam board."

Angela smiled. "But there's wale watching too. Come with us." She smiled sweetly. Like Alice.

"It's La Push baby." Erik repeated. I guess he was trying to be sexy, but was failing miserably. "La Push."

I took a bite of something Mitch handed me. "Okay I'll go if you stop saying that." The others laughed. "It is kinda weird." Mitch took out his cell.

I didn't like the cookie Mitch gave me. So I decided on a salad.

"Edible art?" I jerked in surprise. My apple fell. A small foot stopped it before it could hit the ground and tapped it up into a pair of pale hands.

"Alice." My voice was bitter, and I wanted it to be. Because I felt bitter. And was angry because I was bitter and I was confused because I was angry because I was bitter. I was just a huge mess. "What do you want?"

She stared at me for a moment. "Bella…" I rolled my eyes and took my apple back from her open hand. "Thanks."

I decided I should tell her how annoyed I was.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked curiously. I scoffed.

"Okay seriously, your mood swings are getting annoying and old. Are you happy or angry? Pick one and stick with it." I snarled.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole field trip thing. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" She seemed to be generally concerned. So I told her the truth.

"You really hurt my arm."

"I'm sorry."

"You left a huge bruise you know." I mumbled. She looked scared now, grabbing my hand and almost dragging me out of the lunchroom.

* * *

Alice dragged me into an empty bathroom. "Let me see it." She demanded.

The only way I could was to take my shirt off. The sleeves were to tight to pull up. I sighed. "Fine."

I felt Alice watching intently as I pulled the shirt over my head and off. She gasped in surprise when she saw the mark she made.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry." She whispered.

I felt bad. "It's not that bad. It'll go away in a week or so." I tried to calm her down, she looked like she was going to cry.

I jumped when Alice took my arm in her hands. "Your hands are like ice."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled over and over. I shivered when she pressed her lips gently onto the bruise she'd made. She was so cold.

To cold.

We walked back into the lunchroom about five minutes later. No one the wiser to what had happened. Or so I thought.

Edward met us half way back into the room. "Are you okay?" The question was directed at me but he was glaring at Alice. How…?

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

He continued to glare at Alice. "Nothing. Sorry." He went back to their table.

"That was…odd." I looked at Alice, she smiled. "That's just Edward."

I nodded. Edward did seem like an odd guy. But way to uptight. "Hey um…"

"Bella, if you were smart you'd stay away from me." Alice cut me off and I paused for a moment.

"What if I'm not smart?"

"I think we both know you are."

"Would you tell me the truth if I was?" I had to weasel it out somehow.

Alice shook her head. "No Bella. Besides…I'd rather hear what you think." We made our way back to the salad bar. The one I'd made earlier was gone. So I started a new one.

"I have considered everything Alice. Even kryptonite." I thought that sounded kinda sad. Seeing as it was obviously not real. Or well hidden from the people by the government.

"So you think it's all about the hero? Bad guys can do some amazing things too." Smart fact, one I couldn't deny or ignore.

"So what you're the bad guy?"

"Yes."

"No…you're not. I can see what you're trying to do. Just to keep me away from you."

Alice's brow furrowed. She was obviously thinking quite hard about something. And I wanted her to tell me. But I knew she never would.

"Why don't we…I dunno hang out or something." This place was getting to me. I had never had an edge, but this place was smoothing me out like a stone. Making me just as plain as everyone else, with no face or different personality from the others. I didn't like that.

Alice's face lifted into a light smile and a small laugh. I smiled at her tugged at her sleeve, I suddenly felt like Mitch. "Everybody's going to the beach. Come with us."

She smiled. "What beach?"

"La Push."

"Mm…sorry. No can do Izzy." She smiled apologetically. I had been so caught up in her I almost missed Mitch's childhood nickname for me. I tugged her sleeve sharply. "Don't call me that."

"So only Mitch can call you that?" She smiled sweetly. I nodded, somehow feeling childish.

"Aw come on. Please?" She took my hand, I shivered. I felt like I couldn't say no.

"Fine. But only you."

"So Mitch can't use it anymore." Damn she was twisting me around. But I went with it.

"That's right."

She hummed.

"So…you can't go…or you won't go?"

"Can't."

"Why? Is something wrong with that beach?"

She glanced over her shoulder. Erik and Mike looked back down at their food. I smiled. She squeezed my hand gently. "It's just a little crowded. Sorry."

* * *

To say I was let down by Alice's rejection was an understatement. Though I hadn't really been rejected. I had really wanted her to come though.

Mitch was a cool about him not being able to call me Izzy anymore. He said because it was a habit it'd be hard to stop calling me that, which I could respect, he said he'd come up with a better nick name.

The beach…well I guess it was a beach. But it was still freezing cold. Not for Mitch of course. He shot down to the water in nothing more than swimming trunks.

"Bella, you're brother is like…a major one in a million." Jessica smiled at me and looked down at the beach to see Mitch hop into the water.

"That he is." I smiled to myself. I was proud to have someone like Mitch in my life. Especially as a brother, I really couldn't have got a better one.

Jessica, Erik, and Mike turned their full attention into getting their wetsuits on.

Angela sat in the van with me. "So I keep thinking Erik is gunna ask me to the dance, but he doesn't."

"You should ask him." Why do girls never ask boys to a dance? Cause the guy will feel like a bitch or something? God history is so sexist. Tradition really needs to start changing.

"Really?"

I nodded and looked up at her. "Take control. You're a strong, independent woman." It was true. Angela was the best.

"I am?"

"Yes."

She smiled like she was about to melt. I guess no one ever told her. They really should.

Jessica came over and ruined the moment for Angela, or I figured she had. "Can you zip me up?" Like the suits didn't have huge zippers so you could zip them up yourself? She just wants attention, anyway she can get it.

Jake and some of his friends showed up. They could have been family of course.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled, he was surprised to see me around.

"Hey Jake. Guys this is Jacob." I made the small introduction. Jake said hello and sat beside me. "What are you like stalking me?" I offered him a sweet.

"You're on my Res, remember?" He smiled and took the offering. " Thanks. Hey are you surfing?"

"Definitely not." I scoffed at the idea. I'd probably fall off the board and drown.

"You guys should keep Bella company." Jessica smiled. I always thought her smiles looked a little off, like they never quite reached her eyes. "Her date kinda bailed." I'd never wanted to hit someone in the face more than right now.

"What date?" Erik asked quickly.

"She invited Alice, or so it looked like that's what she was doing." Angela smiled down at me knowingly.

I frowned. "I just thought it'd be nice."

"It was. Nobody ever does invite them to anything." Angela went on. Wow…never? That seemed kinda harsh.

"Yeah that's cause the Cullen's are freaks." Mike smirked. I decided I didn't really like him at all at that point.

"Yeah you got that right." One of Jake's friends smiled oddly.

"You guys know them?" Wow! What kind of dark stuff was hidden in this town. People pretending to be nice, with a shallow end less than a foot away.

"The Cullen's don't come down here."

I had wanted to ask why. But I thought better of it. I turned to Jake. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

I ignored Mike and Erik glaring at Jake as we went down to the beach.

* * *

Mitch waved to Jake and I as we walked by him. "Yo Jake!" Jacob waved back. Mitch told me they'd kept in contact. I kinda wish I had, Jake had been a great friend from what I remember.

"So what did your friends mean?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, when he said the Cullen's don't come down here."

"Ah, to be honest I'm not really supposed to say anything about it?"

"About what?" He knew something about them. I wanted to know. Anything to help to constantly growing curiosity and wonder.

"It's basically just an old scary story that isn't so scary." He gave an odd laugh to show me he was uncomfortable. But I wanted answers. Even if they were from old stories.

"Okay well…did you know we're the descendants of wolves?"

"Like real wolves?" That was cool.

"Yeah." He seemed happy about it as well. "It's our tribe legend."

"Okay. So where do the Cullen's come in?" I was confused. It seemed to happen way to much lately.

He seemed hesitant. "Well they're supposedly descendants of this…enemy clan."

"My great grandfather found them hunting on our land. They seemed to be something else wo we made a treaty with them."

"If they stay off our land, we wouldn't expose what they really were." Really were? This was getting interesting.

"I thought they just moved here."

Jake seemed to toss ideas around his head. "Or they could have just moved back."

I laughed. This was way to off. Maybe I was in over my head. But I'd get to the bottom of the mystery that was the Cullen's.

"It's just a story Bells. Come on."

He was right I guess. Maybe it was just a story. Then again…maybe not.

* * *

I did a full internet search when I got home. I checked almost every possible link. Found a lot of odd things.

I studied 'the cold ones' for hours. Jake's tribe history. I searched it all.

The root answer was always the same.

I ignored the feeling in my stomach and looked for directions.

* * *

The sun was bright and it was finally warm in Forks. Mitch was sulking in the shadows somewhere actually wearing a jacket. He claimed it cooled him down.

I really didn't get him sometimes. I had been looking around for Alice.

"She's not here." Jessica mumbled. She glanced down at me from her table perch. "Whenever the weather's nice the Cullen's disappear."

Odd. "They just ditch?"

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take them hiking and stuff. I tried that on my parents. Not even close." She went back to sun bathing.

I felt kinda sad. I hadn't seen Alice since the lunchroom meeting.

Angela walked up to us, she was really giddy. "Guys…I'm going to the dance with Erik. I took control." I smiled. A real one. "I told you that would happen." I gave her a small hug.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" Angela was the only one who seemed down about it. I guess she was my only real friend out of the bunch.

"Oh yeah it's a family thing." Lie! I just hated dances.

"We should go shopping before all the good dresses get snagged." I looked around for Mitch. Where was he?

"At Port Angeles?" Jessica nodded. "Mind if I come?" She smiled another fake smile.

"You have to come! You have to help me pick out my dress." She was a bad actress. Course she could have been so good I thought she was bad. Either way I didn't like her.

"And mine!" Angela squeezed my shoulder. I laughed.

"Alright alright. I'm welcome." I pretended to be happy. Maybe I was happy. Since I met Alice…I was never really sure of anything, and it scared me.

I tuned out the mindless droning of them going on and on about dresses. Why couldn't they just pick the one they liked the most and keep it? They do have changing rooms after all.

When they ask about it. I just say it looks nice. And they do. I'm not really a picky person. Neither is Mitch, who is still missing.

"I kinda just want to go to this book store. I'll meet you at the restaurant?" They nodded and went back to their shopping.

* * *

I got the book. But…walking took longer than I thought. It was getting seriously dark.

I was walking down a small alley when I saw two guys passing. I took a step back, turned, and walked back the way I came. I could hear them calling after me.

Disgusting.

If I said I was afraid, I'd have lied. I was actually more annoyed than anything.

They ganged around me. Trying to be big men but failing horribly. One grabbed at me, he regretted that action, his legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

I broke out of the small group as a car screeched around the corner and stopped just inches away from 'gang'.

Mitch and Alice jumped out of the car. "Bella, get in the car." Mitch ordered. He seemed scary, so I just did what he said and climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door.

They were saying something to Alice and Mitch. Alice stepped forward and Mitch looked like he was cracking his knuckles.

The guys backed off.

Alice and Mitch climbed back in the car. We drove past them.

Mitch was staring out the back window. Alice was glaring at the road.

"Alice?" I spoke timidly.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

She laughed. She was shaking. "I should be asking you that."

"Then ask me." I looked to Mitch, he was facing forward now, he nodded.

She was gasping for breath, she still looked worried. "I…are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"I don't know."

When she said that…I was even more confused.

* * *

We stopped outside the restaurant. I got out along with Mitch.

Angela and Jessica walked up to us. "Where were you? We left you messages." She seemed genuinely worried.

"Yeah but we were like starving so…" Gee…Jessica was so nice wasn't she?

Alice stepped up beside me. "I'm sorry about making Bella miss dinner. We just ran into each other and got to talking. Really sorry." She sounded bright and cheery now. A far cry from how she'd been a few minutes ago.

Angela and Jessica brightened. "Oh…not it's okay. We um…we were just leaving so…" They were so awkward. "Bella, do you…?" Alice stepped forward and turned back to us, interrupting Jessica.

"Ladies…man…I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat." Alice smiled sweetly. "Only if that's what you'd want though. I can drive you home after." I nodded dumbly.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow." Angela grabbed Jessica's arm.

I turned to look at my brother. "Hey would you guys mind dropping him off?"

Angela shook her head. "Come on Mitch." He waved goodbye to me and climbed into the car with Jessica and Angela.

Odd how I was kinda the older sibling sometimes.

They drove off and it was just me and Alice, who was looking at me in a really funny way.

I turned and she followed me into the restaurant. "Um are you sure you're okay?" She touched my arm. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Really."

Was I? Now I wasn't really sure.

* * *

Alice stared intently at me as I got my food.

"You're not getting anything?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry Izzy, but thanks for asking." I liked it when she called me Izzy.

"Okay…you've seriously gotta give me some answers."

She looked thoughtful. "Umm…5678309?"

"What?" I laughed. She shrugged. "Yes. No."

"I don't mean random answers to anything Alice." She giggled.

"What do you want to know then?"

"How did you know where I was?" I wanted answers. So many answers to so many questions.

"I didn't."

"Fine." I stood up. She grabbed my sleeve.

"Don't go. I'm sorry."

I sat back down. "Are you like…stalking me?"

"No…it was just a feeling. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. It's just…"

She could go from composed to this in minutes. I wondered if it was me. "It's just?"

"I feel really possessive I guess."

"Possessive?" What the hell did that mean?

"I was just gunna stay away, unless you needed me." She explained slowly.

"So you were stalking me."

She looked guilty now. "I'm sorry Izzy. I'd only done it tonight."

"Why?"

"I'd seen it. So I wanted to stop it."

Oh…wait…she'd seen it? Like… "Seen it like how?"

"Um…I can uh…kinda see the future." She could? Wow.

"That's cool." She laughed. "What?" Had I said something stupid?

"I tell you I can see the future…and you think it's cool."

I laughed with her on that. Wouldn't most people run away by now? I guess I wasn't most people.

* * *

The ride home was mostly quiet. Alice had turned on the heater to warm me up.

"I think I'm warm now." My hand brushed Alice's as we both went to turn it off. Her hands were still so cold.

"Your hands…" Alice curled her fingers tightly over the steering wheel. "They're so cold." Before I had thought it was because it was cold outside. Now…I wasn't so sure.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I nodded. I remembered the information I'd found on the computer.

I saw the flashing lights. I had Alice drop me off.

I found out someone else had been killed. Charlie was really upset about it. He gave me some mace and we headed home.

Before I went to bed, Mitch on the computer looking for a school assignment, I read the book I'd gotten at the bookstore. 'Cold one' came up many times.

I remembered that Alice's eyes changed color from black to soft gold all the time. The book said their eyes often changed colors.

"La-la?" I looked up at Mitch.

"What?"

He smirked. "La-la."

"What's that?"

"Your new nickname. Anyways…I think you're reading to much into whatever you're researching." He stood up. "Maybe you should just talk to whoever you have the questions for." He walked out of my room.

I sat there thinking about what he'd said. Then I remembered the nickname. "La-la? God, what a kid." I closed my book and went to bed.

* * *

That morning I went back on the computer and started searching for the Cold Ones.

Every history of almost every country had stories.

Small simple words stuck to my mind.

Undead

Speed

Strength

Cold-skinned

Immortal

…Alice was fast. I know she was across the lot when I was almost crushed. She was strong, she'd made a huge dent when she stopped it. Her skin was freezing cold when she touched me.

* * *

I didn't sleep much through the night. When I did sleep, the pictures I'd seen played back through my mind.

At school I spotted Alice, watching me, again, from beside her car. Her brothers and sister were chatting, but she was just watching me.

I watched as she broke away from her family and leaned against the stairs that led into the side of the school. She looked like she was waiting for something.

Everything was moving so slowly it seemed like forever before I passed her, by the stairs, into the woods. I knew she would fallow me, but I'm not sure how I did.

I looked over my shoulder, Alice was turning to follow me. I saw Mitch watching. He gave that same goofy smile and offered me a peace sign with his hand, he walked off with some of his own new friends.

Into the woods…it seemed so cliché didn't it? I felt a twinge of fear pull at my stomach, but I pushed it down. I heard feet crunching the sticks and half frozen leaves as I stepped over large tree roots.

I stopped at a large tree and dropped my bag. The footsteps behind me stopped.

"…Are you going to tell me the truth?"

Alice just hummed behind me.

I huffed. "You're fast…way stronger than most people…your skin is freezing cold." I was kind of hoping I didn't sound dumb. "Your eyes change color. And you speak different than most kids."

"…So you're a kid?" She asked quietly. I could hear the laughter in her voice. She was enjoying this.

"Don't change the subject."

"Sorry."

"You never eat or drink anything."

"Who said I didn't drink?" True, if she was what I thought she was she had to drink.

"You never go out in the sunlight." I went on.

I heard her step closer. I felt her touch my arm. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She got closer. She didn't look it at all.

"For how long?"

She hesitated. "A bit longer than most."

I couldn't breath. I was right then. She was…

"Did you figure it out?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Tell me."

"…Vampire."

I wondered if she was smiling. It somehow felt like she was. "You're not scared are you?"

"No." It was the truth. I wasn't afraid, but I was a little nervous.

"Do you know what we eat?"

No.

"You're not going to hurt me." I turned to face her. "Are you?" Why was I so sure? She could rip my throat out of she wanted.

"No. I don't think I could."

"You don't eat people do you?"

She smiled. "Everyone always makes it seem like we eat people…like eat eat them." Thinking about it, she was right, Didn't they just drink blood?

"Sorry."

She tugged on my sleeve. "Not your fault. Old people…old rumors. But we don't drain people." She took my hand and led me further into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Up the mountain obviously."

"For what?"

"To get out of the clouds." I didn't want to ask anything else, if I kept asking why she may think I'm an idiot, I actually kinda felt like one right now.

We weren't going to walk all the way up were we?

I let out a small scream when Alice lifted me into her arms. "You're not walking, I'm running." She said carefully.

Next thing I knew, everything was a blur. Everything but Alice.

* * *

Alice set me down carefully when we apparently reached our destination, or rather, her destination.

She stepped away from me and walked over to a small spot were the sun broke through the trees.

I gasped. She stared at me with a small smile. "I figured you'd want to know why we aren't around on sunny days. This is why." She explained, she looked sad.

I stared…I didn't know what to say. It looks like crushed diamonds had been sprinkled over her skin.

I noticed she looked scared now, possibly afraid of what I may think. "Say something." She whispered.

"…Your beautiful."

She smiled but looked away. "No one's ever called it that before. When people sometimes find out…they run."

I walked closer to her. "Who's people?"

"Almost everyone who finds out."

I smiled kindly. "I'm not almost everyone." She looked at me, still smiling. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. "No you're really not." She stepped out of the sun and jumped onto a large rock.

"We're killers Izzy. You should really stay away." She mumbled.

I sat on a tree root. "I couldn't if I wanted to."

"I know."

"I don't believe your killers."

"Every vampire kills someone, once a killer always a killer."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't believe that."

"Do you believe anything?" She asked smartly.

"I believe you're a nice person, and you're a vampire, and you're beautiful." Way to state the obvious Bella.

She smiled again. "I wouldn't have hurt you if I was nice."

"It was an accident." Right?

"Is it still there?"

"It's getting lighter. At least it's not purple and blue anymore."

"I'm really sorry Izzy." I smiled, I loved that.

Alice sighed and stood up. "You know that vampires are designed to kill don't you?"

"I don't care. You won't hurt me. Will you?"

She stood in silence for a long time. "No…I won't."

Something still seemed wrong. "What is it?"

"I've killed people before Izzy. When we first met I wanted to kill you." That didn't surprise me as much as it should have. "At that time I don't think I'd wanted anything more."

"I trust you." But why did I?

"You really really shouldn't." She jumped down from the rock and climbed onto a branch in the tree I was under. "I don't care. How many times do I have to say it?" She was trying really hard to push me away. I wouldn't let her.

She sighed. "My family is different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. It's really hard to control the want for human blood." I could only imagine.

I stood up and moved closer to her. She leaned down. "Why did you hate me so much when we met?"

"I didn't. I just wanted you so badly…I had to try and stay away. I couldn't…just like you can't. I'm still not sure I can control myself."

I climbed onto the branch she was perched on. "I know you can."

Now it looked like she was scared of me. She basically fell out of the tree, just barely landing on her feet. Her back was faced towards me.

I jumped down after her. I touched her arm. She pulled away, and before I knew it she had pushed me into another large rock. "What are you thinking about?" Her eyes were staring into mine.

"Now I'm a little scared. Or maybe nervous."

"Maybe that's a good thing." She stepped away from me. I didn't like that.

"It's not you I'm afraid of." I got into her personal space, she looked uncomfortable, I didn't care. "I don't want to loose you."

"I'm not going to vanish off the face of the Earth you know." She smiled and looked away.

"But you could vanish from my sight and leave me." And she could…but I didn't want her to go. Ever.

She was quiet. But only for a moment. "I think I was waiting for you."

It was my turn to smile. "Really?"

"Yes. Someone who won't run away. Someone new." She touched my throat. I shivered. "Someone alive."

There was no one more alive than me right now. My heart was pounding so fast.

I wondered if Alice could remember her heartbeat.

* * *

I skipped school. To sit on a mountain and talk to one of the most gorgeous creatures I'd ever seen.

We didn't talk about anything overly exciting. Just talked. About what she liked, what I liked, what we did on our free time. Nothing special. But I loved it.

I fell back onto the grass, Alice laying down next to me. I looked up at the treetops.

The sun broke through again. I looked back over at Alice.

A thousand tiny diamonds, I thought vaguely. I couldn't stop staring.

We didn't say anything else, we just stared at each other. Why did people need to talk anyway?

* * *

I lay on my bed, Mitch on the computer again, I was only really thinking about Alice. So him being here didn't bother me.

I wanted to tell Mitch, he was my most important person. Alice was the only one who'd ever mattered the same amount to me. I had to tell him, it wouldn't be right not to.

"Mitch?" I sat up and picked at my fingers.

"Hmm?" He turned to me. Another great thing about my brother, he'd drop anything if I needed to talk to him. He'd even ignore his current girlfriends if I needed to talk.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to freak or tell anyone else?" Mitch always kept his promises. I could trust him more than anyone on this planet.

"Shoot."

"Promise never to tell anyone?"

"I promise." He smiled.

"Okay…what if I told you I know that vampires are real?"

He stared at me. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Who's the vampire?"

"The Cullen's."

"All of them?"

I nodded. What he did next I really wasn't suspecting.

He jumped up and pumped his fists into the air. "I knew it!" He shouted.

"You…you knew?" How did he figure it out?

"Well I checked out that book you got. The blue one. It was pretty interesting. So I looked up what had me interested. The Cullen's match everything I found."

I gaped at him. He was good, no could deny that. I laughed and shook my head, he gave me that goofy smiled and bolted out of my room.

Well…I was sure of three things.

1. Alice was a vampire.

2. There was another part of her I didn't fully see. And I didn't know how strong it was.

3. I was beyond and crazy in love with her.

I walked to the window down the hall. Alice was waiting for me.

I got ready for school. Mitch would take my truck, leaving Alice to drive me. In the back of my mind I had wondered what people would think, then I realized…I really couldn't care less.

* * *

Alice parked the car, Mitch parked a space away from us. He hopped out and his friends swarmed around him, like I said before, he was always a hit.

Alice opened the door on my side and helped me out. She took my hand, closed the door and walked with me to the school.

"Everyone is staring." I whispered to her. I'd never seen her so happy.

"Who cares what they think? It's just about you and me." She squeezed my hand gently. "We're breaking all the rules Izzy." I laughed to myself as we entered the school.

We missed the rest of the Cullen's watching us.

* * *

After school Alice took me to the lake. I still had more questions.

"So…does a person have to be dying…to become like you?" I wanted to be careful with how I asked.

Alice glanced at me and smiled. "No…that's just Carlisle. If someone had another choice he wouldn't. He really only turns people who are at Death's door."

"So how long have you been like this?"

"Since 1920."

"Who turned you?"

Alice's became serious, she was obviously thinking quite hard. "I…don't remember."

"So it wasn't Carlisle?"

"It might have been."

"Why were you turned?"

"Someone was after me. The only way I'd get through it was if I was a vampire. And…well here I am." She smiled at me. I had to smile back, as always.

"Did it hurt?"

"It was more painful than anything I'd ever felt before."

"What's it like?" I was curious…don't judge me. It's not a sin.

"…Kind of like…dying from the inside out. You can feel it. It's horrible."

"Do you miss being alive?"

"Sometimes. But I've already forgotten most of what it's like to be a human."

I nodded. I couldn't even being to imagine what that must be like. To forget yourself, you past. Mitch was my past, I'd feel unbelievably guilty if I ever forgot him.

It started raining. Alice took us to a small cliff. We sat, but we still got soaked. "Carlisle, is really strong. He can fight off his thirst better than others."

"Wow." I played with my sleeves. "Is he the only reason you don't feed of humans?"

"No. I don't want to be this way. But I am…so it's kinda of 'oh well.' My family…we consider ourselves vegetarian because we only feed of animals. But it's still hard."

This was so much to take in. Once again I wondered if I was in over my head.

The mystery that was Alice Cullen and the Cullen family always seemed to get deeper.

* * *

**[AN: I checked...Alice is nineteen. 1901 to 1920 =p Just thought I'd say that if anyone new to the series said she was seventeen.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN:] =] The reason these chapters are so long is because it's all pre-typed. But that also means there's only two more chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice and I were back at the lake again. I remember Alice telling me she could see the future. And I was curious about other things.

"Alice?"

"Mm?"

"Your family…can they do stuff too? Like with how you can see the future?" That sounded stupid.

She nodded. "Jasper, can feel and manipulate people's emotions." Awesome, kinda sneaky for my taste, but awesome. "Edward can read people's minds." That scared me.

Alice must have noticed because she smiled. "Everybody's but yours that is."

"…Is there something wrong with me?" Alice laughed. "What?"

"Human's are so odd. I tell you my brother can read minds and you ask if something is wrong with you." I laughed with her, that was odd.

"So what about you?" She could really see anything in the future…so cool.

"My visions are subjective. They can hit me at any time. Sometimes they're wrong though. The future always changes." I really loved Alice, I loved how she always made me think outside the box. Well…further outside the box than I already thought.

* * *

I was cleaning my truck when Alice landed on the top of it. I laughed. "Can't you pretend to be normal?"

She giggled. I loved that sound. She hopped down next to me. "Nope. Hey I'm gunna take you to my place tomorrow." She seemed rushed.

I watched as she reached over and pushed the dent out of my truck. "Wow, thanks. Wait you mean like meet your family?" I turned to Alice, who was leaning against the truck.

Alice nodded. "What if they don't like me?" She laughed. She laughed at the things I said a lot.

"You're so weird Izzy." She smiled and took my hand. "What'd I say?" I asked, quite stupidly I might add.

"You're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't like you." She raised a brow and smiled happily. When I thought about I had to laugh with her. She was right, I was weird.

"Um…can Mitch come?"

She stared at me. "But…"

"He knows." She was clearly shocked.

"You told him!?" I flinched.

"He already figured it out for himself. I made him promise not to tell. You can trust him. Mitch would never brake a promise to me. Ever." I knew he wouldn't.

"…" She sighed. "Fine…I guess it's okay. As long as he doesn't tell anyone."

"He won't."

"Good." She looked down the street. I followed her point of vision. "What is it?"

"Just a small complication. I'll pick you and Mitch up tomorrow okay?" I nodded and she went back to her car. That was weird.

I saw Billy and Jake drive past her. Billy was glaring at Alice. Okay…what was _that_ about?

Mitch and Charlie came out of the house as Billy pulled into the driveway.

Jake got his dad's wheelchair out of their truck and helped him out. "Hey?" I smiled awkwardly. "Here to visit your truck?"

Jake smiled at me. "Looks good. Got that dent out huh?"

Billy smiled too. Everyone seemed to be made of smiles. "Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me about seeing you again." That was sweet.

"Thanks dad." I could tell Jake felt out of place now.

Charlie came over to help wheel Billy into the house. He was going on about not wanting others to get hurt. I wasn't really listening.

Later that night I told Mitch about going to the Cullen's for a visit. He was pretty excited about it.

To be honest…so was I.

* * *

The drive to the Cullen's was quiet. Mitch asked a few curious questions now and then. Alice seemed happy to answer them.

The car stopped outside of a large house.

"…Dude…" Mitch had a huge grin plastered to his face. Alice opened the door and I stepped out. Mitch got out after me. "Awesome." Mitch whispered. I nodded my agreement.

"Come on." Alice too my hand and led me inside. Mitch padding along behind us. Still not wearing shoes.

The door was made of glass…everything seemed to be made of glass here. At least…all the walls anyway.

"This is incredible." I looked around.

"Uh…" Alice and I looked back at Mitch. "Feet…" He smiled and shrugged. Alice laughed. She pointed behind the door. Mitch pulled the rug under the doorway. He rubbed his feet across it. "Nice. Everything is so nice here." He stepped in and closed the door.

"It's so open." I took of my shoes and followed Alice. Mitch turning around to take in everything.

Alice smiled sweetly at me. "Did you expect something like Dracula? With coffins?"

"Yes." Mitch called. Alice laughed and looked back at him. "Are you serious?" He nodded, he was so excited. After all…how often do you get to meet vampires?

"Well this is the only place we don't really have to hide. I did tell them to take it easy on all the glass though." Alice kissed my cheek, I always shivered at her cold skin.

"…Hey!" We looked at him from our place on the stairs. Mitch was glaring up at us. "If you're gunna kiss my sister, do it where I can't see it please."

Alice squeezed my hand, I couldn't stop smiling. "Sorry." She mumbled.

* * *

Alice let me into a room I'd have to say was the kitchen/dinning room. A beautiful woman walked up to us.

"Bella, we're making something for you." She smiled kindly. In a way my mother never had. Like it was with Alice, I had to smile back.

"Izzy, this Is Esme, my mother." As far as Alice had told me she didn't really remember her past, if that was true, she didn't remember her mother. So Esme must be more like a mother to her than anyone.

"Bo journo." That was basically all I knew of another language.

"Mata belle." **[AN: I have no idea if that's what she said.]**

"You've given us the chance to use the kitchen for the first time." It was Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme turned back to me, still wearing that motherly smile.

I had eaten before coming here. "Yeah."

Alice squeezed my hand. "Mom, she already ate."

Mitch chose that time to show up. "…Tense." he mumbled.

Rosalie crushed the bowl she'd been holding in her hands. She was glaring at us, I guess she wished out skin would melt off.

She stepped over the broken glass. "Perfect."

"No it's just…" I didn't know what to say.

"Hey…" Thankfully Mitch stepped in. "We know you guys don't eat so we ate before coming here. We were trying to be nice." I looked up at him. He was glaring right back at Rosalie. When I looked at her, she looked amazed that he had snapped back at her.

Esme nodded. "Of course. It was very considerate of you two."

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Alice smiled at me.

"Yeah, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous." Rosalie snapped. She was a bigger bitch than Jessica.

"Bella and I would never tell anyone anything." Mitch was sincere. He always was, in everything he did.

Carlisle nodded his understanding. "She knows that."

"It's just that you two are pretty much public now." Emmett smiled apologetically at me. Like he was sorry for Rosalie's outburst.

Wait…so Alice and I were a public couple. I felt high school girl giddiness well up in my stomach. I forced my smile down.

"No they need to know that the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." God, she was a bitch!

"Badly meaning…we're the meal?" Mitch glanced at me. Alice and the others laughed, excluding Rose. Why? That was a good question.

"Hey Bella…Mitch." I looked past the others. Edward hopped into the house, Jasper following, same pained expression on his face.

They stopped in front of me and Mitch. "You know I'm Edward and this is Jasper." Edward shook Mitch's hand and mine. "Wow…you do smell good."

"Dude." Mitch shook his head. I smiled at him. "Calm down." I whispered. He shook his head harder. "No, that's gross and weird. I don't wanna hear that." He shivered in a disgusted way.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry. I imagine that would be odd."

"And creepy." Alice put in. Her arm slipped around my waist. I looked at Jasper.

"Ah…Jasper is our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him." Carlisle smiled from his place beside Esme. That's why he looked like he was in pain.

Jasper nodded stiffly. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Edward took his hand. "Your not gunna hurt either of them. Relax."

I was starting to feel out of place. "Alright, I'm going to take Izzy to see the rest of the house." Alice stepped back and turned me with her. "Take care of Mitch." She gently directed me in another direction.

Mitch was left alone with the rest of the Cullen's. "Video games?" He called.

"All me!" I heard Emmett shout. I hoped they would all get along.

* * *

We passed a huge frame filled with… "Graduation caps?" I looked at Alice. She giggled and nodded.

"It's kinda of a private joke. We go to new schools a lot."

"That must be tough. Repeating high school over and over." I walked slowly up the small set of stairs. Alice, following me carefully. Like she was now afraid to be close.

"It is, but the younger we start out the longer we can stay." She took my hand. "Come on." She led me down the left end of the hallway. Looking back I saw a white room with CD cases all over the place.

"That's Edward's room." Alice tugged me into a small room. She closed the door. "This is mine."

"Wow."

A small bed was tucked into the corner on the left. The wall it was against was made of glass. On the other wall there were paintings and drawings all over it, in the middle was a moderate sized flat screen. There were small wooden carvings on shelves, smiling masks on another.

It was…peaceful. I liked it here. "You're into art I take it." I took a few steps into the room. I noticed a stereo on the bedside table.

"I love art. It's all about self expression…you know?" She looked at me expectantly. I smiled and nodded. I did get it. Art was a great way to express yourself.

"Are all of these yours?" I looked from one picture on the wall to the next.

"Yep."

"They're amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled bashfully and bit her lip.

"Can you teach me?" I hadn't been good at expressing myself through dance. Maybe I'd be good at it through this.

"Art?"

"Mm hm. This kind of art anyway."

Alice smiled and pulled me back into her. Her arms tight around my waist. "I'd love to."

She kissed my neck and I bit my lip. "Izzy?"

"Mm?"

"What do you dream about when you sleep?"

You, I'd wanted to say that anyway. "I dunno…normal stuff? Why, what do you dream about when you sleep?"

I felt a small ripple of laughter ripple through her chest. "What's so funny?"

"Ah I forgot to tell you, vampires don't sleep."

"Then why the bed?"

"I like to lay down sometimes. Just think." How many girls did I know that wanted to lay down to just think? Possibly only Angela.

"You're really different from most girls. Excluding the fact that you're a vampire." I twisted around in her arms, my own wrapping lazily around her neck.

"You're one to talk."

A breeze passed us through the doors, that were hanging wide open. Alice closed her eyes tight.

"…Are you okay?" My scent must have been a lot for her to deal with.

"Yeah." She ground out. She breathed in deep and let it out slowly. "Yeah I'm fine."

I kissed her forehead. She smiled sweetly. "Do you dance Izzy?"

I chuckled softly. "No I can't dance."

"Have yo tried?"

"Yes. I'm just naturally uncoordinated." I heard music float past the door. "What's that?"

"Edward's music." Alice answered as she looked back at her closed door. "He and Jasper dance sometimes."

That sounded _so_ sweet. Dancing just to be close to one another. Maybe I should get to know Jasper and Edward better.

"How do you know they dance together?"

"The door is open sometimes." Alice looked back at me. "It's really kinda cute."

"It kinda sounds like it." I kissed her forehead again.

"Do you want to see something?" Alice stepped away and took my warm hands into her ice cold ones.

"Yes." And I said that without thinking.

She turned, latched my arms around her shoulders. I felt the air escape my lungs as Alice leapt out of the open doors and latched onto a tree. "You better hold on tight my Izzy." I couldn't help but giggle at that.  
I was hers? Some part of me was okay with that.

* * *

I wrapped my legs tight around her waist. We were up so high, my breath once again escaped me.

"Do you trust me?" Alice was breathing deep. I wondered if vampires could breath.

"Yes." I _have_ to think before I talk.

"Close your eyes." I did as she told me.

I felt weightless again as she launched herself to another tree. "Open them." I did. Alice was climbing one of the tallest trees I'd ever seen. I smiled, my breath barely back to me.

She finally pulled us onto a large branch. It was really beautiful way up here.

I carefully got off her back, leaning against the trunk of the tree. I scoffed. "This isn't real. This stuff doesn't exist."

"It does in my world. Care to join it?" Alice asked from behind me. I laughed softly. "As long as I'm welcome."

She kissed my neck. "You're always welcome." I was amazed at how sweet she could be.

We stayed up there for hours. It was like in the forest. Never talking about anything important. Just talking.

We sometimes shifted to different branches, Alice helping me most of the time. I loved talking with Alice. She never made it all about her. Like Jessica and most of the people I'd met.

I loved it. I loved Alice.

* * *

We went back to the Cullen's a while later. Alice took out a sketch book and a few pencils.

She showed me which ones made dark lines and which ones made darker ones. What colored pencils, oil pastels, and paints I should use to get the best colors for whatever kind of emotion I wanted to stand out.

I especially liked that I could use only one color for a picture for one object. It made the main part of the picture jump out at you.

Most people would have lost interest. But I found it really interesting. And you know what…I'm a natural at art. Alice said I was surprisingly good for my first piece of serious art.

A little while later we were on Alice's small bed. I was curled up next to her cold body. It actually felt kind of soothing. "So can any of the others do anything artsy?" I asked curiously, plucking at the buttons on Alice's shirt.

Her arm was wrapped around my shoulders, her fingers tracing patterns deftly. "Mm Edward and Jasper are good with music." That didn't surprise me. "Esme is great with household stuff." Again I wasn't surprised. "Carlisle…well that should be obvious." It was. "Rosalie…well I'm not sure." Maybe being a bitch to anyone? "Emmett is good with electronics and stuff like that." That kind of surprised me.

"He's also kind of a body builder." I laughed. Alice laughed with me and hugged me tighter. My arm wrapped around her waist.

We just kept talking.

* * *

It was a week later. I'd gotten plenty of sleep. Mitch couldn't stop talking about how cool the Cullen's were. Besides Rose.

I parked outside Charlie's favorite diner. Mike spotted Mitch and I and walked up. "The Arizona twins." He thought it was clever, it was obvious by his smirk.

"Twins have to be born within a day of each other to be called twins dude." Mitch looked confused by Mike's stupid statement.

"Uh anyways…you and a Cullen huh?" He smiled at me, trying to cover his idiocy. He wasn't that great of a friend anymore.

He followed Mitch and I to the entrance. "I don't like it." He was a blunt one wasn't he? "She looks at you like you're something to eat or like…some grand prize or something."

I just stared at him. Mitch, being the ever great big brother, took my arm and led me inside. He was glaring at Mike.

We sat down with Charlie. "Sorry we're late. Bio project." Mitch explained as he sat across from me.

Charlie folded his paper. "Ah it's okay."

Things became tense when Charlie was asked if he'd found anything.

"We uh…we found a bare human foot. Looks like whoever's at all this is heading east. The next county is gunna take it from here."

A bare human foot. Alice told me the one who was killing people was a vampire. I didn't think the police would catch whoever it was.

Charlie glanced out the window behind me. "Looks like your friends are flaggin ya." I looked out the window. Mike was shaking his ass like the dorky little boy he was.

Mitch stood up and went out. I tried not to laugh. Mike looked scared as hell. "Do you mind? People are trying to eat. They don't need to see you out here shaking your skinny ass. Get out of here!" Mike nodded and ran off to his car. He was a lot shorter than Mitch, who seemed to be growing faster since he got here.

Charlie smirked as Mitch came back in and sat down. "Bit harsh huh?"

"No way, Mike is a total ass." Mitch put some sauce on his burger.

"You guys should really go out. It's a Friday. Newton seemed to have a big smile for you." He was talking just to me now.

"He's a good buddy I guess."

"What about any of these other yahoos? Any of them interesting?" I tried not to laugh.

"You're gunna talk about boys with La-la?" I didn't mind that nickname. It actually made me laugh a little.

"La-la?" Charlie looked from Mitch to me.

"A new friend of ours took my other nickname for her. So now it's La-la." Mitch took a huge bite out of his burger. I wondered if he had three stomachs like cows. He'd probably say yes and laugh his head off.

"You two are the oddest pair of kids." I had to disagree…but not aloud.

* * *

Mitch and I only got to speak with mom on rare occasions. Phil was always happy to say hi though, we were both happy mom was happy.

Mom always wanted to talk about boys when she got the chance. Her only misreading was thinking I was with a guy. No one else had interested me but Alice.

It was later that night after my phone call with mom. Mitch had gone downstairs to watch sports with dad. I'd looked over and…there was Alice.

I sat next to her. "How'd you get in here."

"The window." Obvious answer.

"Do you do that a lot?" I wondered if the dream I'd had all that time ago wasn't really a dream.

"Not really. Just these last few months. Watching you sleep is interesting, seeing as I never do." She smiled and took my hand.

"I imagine sleep must be interesting. Do you remember what it feels like?" She shook her head.

"No…can you tell me?" Now she looked eager. I grinned. "Um…it's kinda hard to describe."

"Try."

"Well…it's like…flying I guess. Being weightless with nothing to hold you down. No worries or anything. You're just, there."

She gave me a smile almost as bright as the sun. "Sleeping sounds amazing. I wish I could remember it for myself."

She bit her lip. "Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" It was something we'd never done. Just small kisses on the jaw every now and then. I was curious…okay way beyond curious to feel what it was like to kiss Alice.

"Yes." I didn't have to think about that one.

Time moved so slow it seemed take years for her to get closer to me. "Don't move…not yet." Her lips were as cold as the rest of her. But it felt good. Okay it felt amazing.

My lungs compressed and I felt like I was drowning. I loved it. She kissed me again.

It seemed like lice was having a hard time breathing too. I pulled her with me onto the bed. Her hips settled neatly with mine.

It felt dangerous. It felt wonderful. It felt wrong. It felt right. It felt like so many things that were confusing me. But I loved it.

Alice pulled away. "Stop." She was breathing heavy. She got off me and moved down to the end of the bed. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. I didn't mean to make her overreact.

"It's okay. You don't have anything to be sorry for." She was still so sweet. I wanted to kiss her crazy, but she probably wouldn't let me.

"I can't lose control with you Izzy. If I do…you may get hurt." She seemed to curl into herself.

I looked down at my arm. The bruise was long gone. I looked back at her. "…Don't go. Please." Her black eyes looked up at me, I'd never seen her look so sad. I actually don't think I've ever seen her sad.

I was glad it was Friday. "Lay with me?" I held out my hand. She took it and crawled up the bed to lay next to me. I smiled brightly when she kissed my hand. She kissed one finger tip at a time before kissing my palm.

Once again, we stayed up just talking. I fell asleep laying beside her. I don't know if she stayed till she couldn't or if she left after I fell asleep. I'd hopped it was the first.

* * *

Alice called later. Saying she wanted to come over. She also told me I really confused her. When I asked she said it was because I was basically on top of her by the time she had to leave. I blushed when she told me that.

I was also confused at myself though. Until I'd met Alice…I'd hated the cold. Now I loved it.

I dropped a beer in front of Charlie. "Here's another one."

"Thanks."

I had to tell him at some point…may as well be now. "Dad I have a date with Alice Cullen today."

He froze. "She's nineteen right?"

"Yeah." What did that have to do with anything?

"That's a bit old for you don't you think?"

"No. We're both JR's."

"I thought you didn't like anyone in town." He took a drink of his beer.

"Well I know you meant boys. And Alice doesn't live in town." Both very true. Dad thought I was straight, so did I until Alice came along.

"She's right outside."

"Is she?"

"Yeah, she wanted to meet you face to face." Something I thought was very mature. Even for a decades old vampire.

"Alright. Bring her in." I went out the front door and motioned Alice inside. Mitch hopped down the stairs then. He was going with it so maybe it wasn't a date.

"Be nice dad." I went back into the dinning room. "She's important." He made a loop like motion over his head to show he'd be an angel. I doubted it.

Alice came in. She seemed to make everything brighter. "Chief Swan. I wanted to introduce myself officially. I'm Alice Cullen." She didn't seemed unsure of herself like most people might have been.

"Alice." Charlie shook Alice's hand.

"Izzy, won't be out to late tonight. She and Mitch are just gunna play baseball with my family."

He looked at me, surprised. "Baseball?"

Alice nodded. "Yes sir that's our plan."

"Bella's gunna play baseball?" What was so shocking about that? I didn't loath sports…completely. He scratched his neck. "Good luck with that."

"I'll take good care of her I promise." If Alice had been a guy that may have sounded perverted to Charlie.

I led Alice out. "Hey…" I looked back at Charlie. "Still got that pepper spray?" He mumbled.

That wasn't embarrassing!

"Yeah dad." I followed Alice and Mitch out to her car.

How bad could baseball be right?


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN:] One more chapter then the preview! Sorry it couldn't be longer. If I had made the chapters shorter there could have been 8 maybe =p**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mitch had only come with us to get out of the house. I knew Mitch…he wasn't a guy that liked baseball. He loved football, like Charlie. Since he'd met the high requirement to play football for school he'd been playing it at every school he'd been to. Now that I looked at him he had a football build to him, kind of like Emmett.

Alice pulled a cap over my head. "Since when do vampires play baseball?"

"Only during thunderstorms, it is the American pastime right?" She smiled at me.

"What spot are you?" Mitch called, I'd guessed to Alice.

"I'm the pitcher." That didn't surprise me. Nothing could anymore really. Here I was playing baseball with vampires. What else _could_ surprise me?

"So why can you only play during storms?" I latched onto her arm as we walked to the field.

"You'll see."

Esme took my arm when we joined the others. "Glad you could make it. We need an umpire."

Emmett smirked at me. "She thinks we cheat."

"Oh I know you do."

"You have no proof." He smirked and walked off. If he did cheat I guess that was his business, even if it was a little unfair.

Esme smiled at me. "Call them like you see them Bella."

"I will." I smiled and looked around for Mitch, he was laying around on the grass watching with little to no interest.

I watched as Alice went to the center of the field. She looked up at the darkening sky. A bolt of lightning shot across the grey. "It's time." She smirked at me, I shook my head and took my place beside Esme.

* * *

Rose was first. Alice threw the ball with the grace of a dancer, how that was possible…I didn't really know. Maybe because she had so much more grace than me.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Mitch sit up.

Rose hit the ball, I flinched from the resounding crack it made. "Now I see the need for the storms." Esme smiled at me. I wish my mother could smile at me like that.

The ball flew into the woods. Edward went after it as Rose rounded the bases. "That has to be a home run right?" I clearly needed to play sports with this family more often.

"Edward is very fast." I'd have to take her word for it. Esme caught something seconds later and touched the base as Rose came in for the run. They looked at me.

Esme told me to call them like I see them. "You're out."

"Out! Woo!" Emmett grinned, Rose glared at him. "What? Babe come on…it's just a game. Calm down." Maybe I'd secretly call her the 'face-melter'.

Rose glared at me as she passed.

"Rose…lighten up. Jesus." Alice shook her head but smiled at me. "Don't mind her Izzy."

I nodded. The blonde didn't bother me that much. I'm sure she could if she tried though.

Glancing at Edward, he was all smiles. He threw me a thumbs up, I threw one back.

Carlisle was up next. Alice threw the ball with the same grace as the last. I laughed to myself. What was she besides graceful?

The ball was struck, I still flinched from the sound. Edward and Emmett went for it at the same time. Thunder rumbled as the collided. Both had missed the ball, but they were laughing like crazy. Carlisle made a home run.

Jasper was next. "You got this Jazz!" Edward offered him some encouragement. I wonder if it was needed. I guess Jasper smiled at him cause Edward's face could have split in half from the grin he was wearing.

The ball went high, but Emmett pawed his way up a tree, grabbed it and tossed it in. Jasper got an out. "My monkey man." I heard Rose gloat from he place next t Esme. I thought that was a little gross.

"Next time Jazz." I smiled at the affection. Maybe Jasper could do no wrong in Edward's eyes. I wondered if it was that way with Alice and I.

Rose was next, she hit the ball with all her strength, my hair even fluttered from the breeze.

Suddenly everything stopped. Alice was staring at me with a worried expression. What had I done? Mitch jogged up next to me.

Alice turned away from Mitch and I. She looked scared now. "Stop!" She called and ran over to me. "We have to get you two out of here."

"What is it?" Mitch was staring off in the direction Alice had looked.

"Other vampires. They heard us." I blinked and the rest of the Cullen's were gathered around us. "Put your hood on." Alice commanded me. I pulled it on quietly. Mitch was standing rigidly beside me.

"That won't help I could smell her across the field." Of course Rose had to make a snide comment.

"Will you shut your trap about my sister! This obviously isn't the time!" Mitch to the rescue. Rose looked like she wanted to say something but snapped her mouth shut. She looked at Emmett, I guess hoping he'd defend her.

"He's right. Save it Rose." She didn't get what she'd expected if that was the case.

Carlisle took the head in the group. I guess they were going to talk to them. Nausea swirled in my stomach, I wanted to be sick I was so nervous. These other vampires must have been the ones running around killing people. Mitch took my hand, I calmed down, but only a little.

I looked at Alice, she looked guilty now. "I guess I shouldn't have taken you out today. I'm sorry Izzy."

"This isn't your fault Alice." It wasn't. Up till they showed up I'd been having a lot of fun. Mitch nodded his agreement.

Alice smiled at me. "Stay behind me okay? Both of you."

Mitch and I nodded together. The Cullen's looked to form a kind of triangle around my brother and I. Carlisle and Esme taking the lead.

Emmett and Alice in front of us. Jasper and Edward on either side of the eldest Cullen's. Rose behind us.

After all the snide comments she'd been making towards me…my back was the last thing I wanted facing her.

The visitors to the field, three of them, two men and one woman, stopped a few feet from us. The dark one held up the baseball. "Yours…correct?" Carlisle caught it when it was thrown.

"Thank you."

Everything was so tense I didn't even hear them say their names. I felt dizzy, I felt Mitch squeeze my hand. These other vampires had red eyes, whereas the Cullen's were all gold. What did that mean? Everything became fuzzy…I thought I was going to pass out.

"So...could you use three more players?" The dark one smiled. I blinked. What? They wanted to play? Again I wondered if these thoughts would be my last. "Just one game. It'll be fun."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Sure."

Mitch was now so tense he felt like a stone wall. Carlisle continued. "Three of us were just leaving. You can fill in for them."

The woman caught the ball when Carlisle threw it this time. "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"I'm sure we can deal with it." Was Jasper grinning? I hardly ever saw him smile.

We turned. Alice immediately leading us away. Of course the wind had to blow at exactly the wrong moment. Of course my hood had to come off. Of course…one of the visitors had to pick up the scent.

That's how these kinds of things go…right?

"You brought a snack." That was all I heard. Once again the Cullen's were around Mitch and I, creating some kind of shield.

Alice had a tight grip on my arm, a low growl came from her throat when the blonde one looked at me. She hissed at him. "They're with us. Back off."

Carlisle nodded. "I think it's best if the three of you leave."

The dark one spoke, maybe he was the leader. "We'll go. The game is clearly over." Like way beyond that! He and the female backed away, the blonde one continued to stare at me. "James." The dark one called him, 'James' stood up straight and stepped back.

They left.

Alice turned, dragging me and my brother with her. "Come on." We jogged back to her car. "Get in." I climbed into the passenger seat, Mitch climbed into the back. We were both to shaken to object, it was in our best interest to do as we were told now.

Alice started the car. It felt like the time she'd found me in that alley. She was tense, I think the steering wheel bent from her tight grip.

* * *

Edward called while Alice was driving. Mitch answered it. "What'd he say?" Alice didn't take her eyes off the road in front of the car.

"That James guy is a tracker. He's going to hunt Bella and I. He said he read his mind." I looked back at him. He was worried. "He said your reaction just made this a better hunt."

Alice took a deep breath and bit her lip. So many emotions crossed her face, fear, anger, worry…I felt bad for causing her so much trouble. "We'll have to kill him then."

"How do you kill a vampire?" I asked timidly.

"Tear them to shreds and burn it all." That sounded…very painful.

"Take us home." I didn't want Alice to be in more trouble.

"That's the first place he'll look Izzy."

"What about our dad?" Mitch was very pale.

"I dunno."

"So he's going to get killed because of us?" This really couldn't get any worse!

Alice shook her head. "He may not even bother with him."

"Just take us home. We'll figure something out from there. I can't just leave him to die." I couldn't. Charlie was still my father.

* * *

I barged into the house. Mitch slipping in after me. Alice jumped up the stairs and stopped at the door. "Alice, just leave me alone!"

"Izzy, please."

"Leave!" Mitch pushed me back and slammed the door.

I stormed up the stairs with Mitch at my heels, leaving Alice at the door. "Hey, hey, hey…what's going on?" Charlie followed us up. I guess he was on the couch.

"Mitch and I have to get out of here. We're leaving…now." It hurt so much to say it. I let Mitch into my room and slammed the door shut.

Alice climbed into the window and began packing a bag. Mitch said he didn't need to pack anything. The clothes he had now were fine.

Charlie banged on the door. "Bella…Mitch…"

I looked at Alice. "What do I say to him?" She shook her head, she was still scared.

Mitch tapped my shoulder. "Don't worry I got it." Mitch could be the king of telling people off sometimes. I didn't think now was one of those times.

"Guys what's going on?"

"I'll be outside." Alice kissed me on the cheek and climbed back outside.

I walked out of the room, past Charlie and into the bathroom. I left the door half open. Mitch didn't say anything yet.

"Bells…Bella did she hurt you?"

"Dad…stop. It's really not your business." Mitch called from my room. I had to agree. If Alice and I had a fight it had nothing to do with him.

"Well…if she hurt my daughter I have a right to know."

"No you don't. Bella and I don't nose around in your business, so don't nose around in ours." If Mitch was not my brother I could have kissed him for being so strong.

I stormed back out of the bathroom and back into my room, closing the door. "I thought you liked Alice." He was trying to ignore Mitch.

"We're going home dad. Accept it or leave it." Way to be blunt Mitch.

"Your mom isn't even there." His last defense?

"I'll call her on the way." I picked up my bag and started down stairs, Mitch following, his bare feet slapping hard the wood.

"You're not driving home now. You can sleep on it." Now he was trying to be the firm father figure like He'd been with Mitch. He must have forgotten that it pushed Mitch away.

"If you both still wanna go tomorrow I'll drive ya to the airport." I guess he remembered.

"No. I'll drive. Bella needs to think. Just leave it Charlie." The weakness was showing through.

"Look I know I'm not the best dad but…we can change that. We can do more stuff together." My heart was cracking. This man was trying to hold onto the last strong that tied him to his family. And Mitch and I were tearing it away.

"Like what? Chowing down on steaks at the same old diner, watching boring sports on the flat screen? That's you pops. Not us." Mitch pulled me out of the living room. Charlie was still trying.

"Bella…Mitch…I mean…come on…I just got you back." I was trying so hard not to cry. Maybe Mitch was to, I didn't look up at him to check. We stood side by side, our backs facing Charlie.

Mitch ripped the last string Charlie was holding onto. He tore it away as if he were the knife's blade itself. "Yeah well…if we don't get out now we'll just be stuck here like mom and miserable." A tear slipped down my face. Mitch pulled me out of the house. Leaving Charlie behind.

* * *

Mitch was driving. I was sitting in the passenger seat, my arm propping my head up.

"…I am _such_ a dick weed." Mitch mumbled after a long silence.

"We did what we had to. At least he'll be safe."

"Yeah."

Something banged on the side of the truck. Mitch and I jumped. "Oh!" My brother was lucky to keep the truck on the road. It was Alice.

"If your father really loves you he'll forgive you." Was that true?

"Let me drive." Alice opened the door, Mitch moved over giving her control. Lucky it was large enough to sit three people.

"I don't think he will. I threw the fact that our mom left him in his face." Mitch clamped his hands together.

"He'll be safe now though." Alice still looked tense. "don't worry about him. Edward said the tracker is following us."

Something slammed down on the truck. I gasped and jerked forward, staring back.

"It's okay it's just Emmett." Alice held out her arm, forcing Mitch and I to sit back.

"Jasper and Edward are in the car behind us."

We passed the diner on our way out of town. I saw my friends exiting it. I looked back at the road, they didn't see us.

* * *

We stopped at the Cullen's house. I jumped out Mitch behind me. Alice took my hand and led me inside.

That dark vampire was here. Alice pushed me behind her and hissed at him.

Carlisle stopped her from attacking. "He came to warn us about James."

"I'm sick of his games. He always gets Vitoria and I into more trouble. She does not care. But I do not want to be drawn in anymore." Was he telling the truth?

"He won't stop…never in my three hundred years have I seen anything Like it. James is bad enough, but don't underestimate Victoria either."

He left. Alice took Mitch and I down into the garage.

How had a game of baseball turned into this? A run for mine and my brother's life.

Everyone was talking. I could barely keep up. "I'll take Izzy south. Lead him away from here."

"No. He knows you'd never leave her. He'd follow you."

"Jasper and I will take her south. We'll protect her." I couldn't tell who was saying what. It was just a blur of their faces. I felt strong hands lead me to a car. Mitch sat beside me in the back seat. We didn't say anything.

Alice was talking to the others. "Rose, wear this. We'll lead him off."

"Why? What is she to me?"

"Rosalie…Bella is with Alice. That means she's a part of this family. We protect family."

"Fine. Whatever."

I looked up when a shadow passed over me. It was Alice. I didn't know what to say. "Don't worry Izzy. It'll all be okay. Nothing is going to happen." I prayed she was right.

"How do you know?"

"It's seven to two Izzy. And when all of this is over I'll come and get you."

"And then there's a happy ending?" Please say yes.

She smiled. "Something like that honey. You're my life, I'll never let anything happen to you if I can help it." She kissed me on my heated forehead.

The garage door opened. The car Mitch and I were in sped off. I didn't look back to see how lonely my Alice looked.

I couldn't.

* * *

It was daylight now. Edward and Jasper hadn't said a word. A small part of me was curious as to how they met.

After we left Forks I had Mitch call mom. He left a small explanation as to where we were and that he'd explain later.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were leading James away with mine and Mitch's clothes.

I was still scared. But it wasn't as bad now.

The car ride south was very quiet. At some point Edward took Jasper's hand. I suddenly felt incredibly lonely.

Hours later we pulled into a large hotel. The room was pretty fancy.

A while later Alice called. Jasper answered. "What did you see?" I stood up and went into the room they were all in. I had wanted to be alone. Now I wanted to know what Alice had seen.

"A studio?…For Ballet?…Where is it?…I see…Yes. Send it." He lowered the cell from his ear and watched the screen.

After a few minutes he held the cell back to his ear. "I've got it…I'll ask. Don't worry…Bye." He hung up.

"What was it?" I sat on the small coffee table. Mitch sat on the sofa's armrest.

"Alice had a vision. She sent me this picture showing what she saw." He held up the phone. I took it.

"This looks like the studio I used to take ballet lessons at." I handed it back to him.

Edward and Jasper stared at me. "You've been here?"

"Yeah. The one I went to had the same arch."

"Was it here in Phoenix?" Edward looked frustrated. Because he couldn't read my mind must be.

"Yes." My own cell rang. I stepped away from the others to answer it. It was Alice.

"Alice are you okay?"

"We lost him. Rose and Esme went back to Forks to protect your father." I loved her more than anything. She thought through almost every detail.

"I'm coming to get you. We're gunna go somewhere alone. The others will keep looking for him. Izzy I'll put my life on the line…whatever it takes to make you safe again." I nodded, knowing she couldn't see it.

* * *

I hadn't slept that night. I don't know if Mitch had either. Edward and Jasper were down in the main lobby. Mitch went to get us something to eat.

I packed a small bag. My cell rang. It was home calling. I answered. Thinking it was mom.

"Mom what are you doing home?"

"Forks high school doesn't protect a students privacy very well." My blood ran cold. "Victoria found your old address easily enough. You know I was going to wait here for you."

I wanted to scream, but who would hear? And what would I scream for? A phone call?

"Your mom came home after getting a very odd call from your dad. Things worked out better than I expected I guess." I heard my mom saying something. I thought she was there.

"Don't touch her. Just…"

"You can save her if you like…but first you need to get away from your brother and your friends."

I couldn't abandon Mitch. He'd been basically my whole world since childhood. He and Alice were my everything. I could never choose between them. But…if leaving him behind meant he was safe…then I had to.

"…Where do I meet you?"

"How about your old ballet studio?" The picture I'd seen scribbled on the paper from Alice's vision came to mind.

"Come alone…I'll know if you bring anyone along."

I dropped everything but my cell and ran from the room, just barely closing the door behind me

* * *

I glanced into the lobby. Edward was standing at the front desk with Jasper. I couldn't tell them. They'd never let me go alone. I didn't know where Mitch was. Probably heading back up to the room.

I left. Choosing to take a taxi.

Before now…I'd never given much thought to how I was going to die. Thinking about it now…maybe I should have. Of course even if I hadn't…I may still want to die in the place of someone I love.

I paid the driver and stood still in front of the studio.

I couldn't regret the choices that led me here. I'm sure if I dug deep maybe I could. But I didn't want to. Because my choices brought me to the Cullen's. Brought me to Alice.

My choices had brought me the love of my life. So what right did I have to regret?

I checked my pockets. I'd brought nothing with me but my cell, my coat, myself…and a forgotten bottle of pepper spray. I sighed, took a deep breath, and entered the studio.

* * *

It was so dark. The moon being the only light. I was nervous…but not afraid. I was here for a reason. Maybe one higher than myself. Then again…being killed by a tracker wasn't the most heroic or the best way to go. But it was for the ones I loved.

I heard my moms voice. I dashed across the room with more speed than I thought I had. I opened the doors to where it was coming from. But there was just a TV…playing an old tape…from my childhood.

Cold laughter made me turn around. There was James. I wondered if he had always been so ugly. I looked again…there were several of him, or just several reflections.

"I like that part." Just hearing his voice made me sick. But seeing his face…that made it worse. "A resilient child weren't you?"

"Stubborn. Learn your facts." The fact that I had said that to him. Did not made him very happy.

He shoved me into a wall. "She's not even here." I was so stupid.

He hummed. "I'm not going to eat you…yet. But I do want to make things more interesting."

I swallowed. The sick bastard.

"You and I are gunna make a little movie together. I borrowed this. I hope you don't mind." He stood back, a camcorder in his right hand.

"Action." He smirked. I said nothing.

"Come on…show lover girl something huh?" I glared at him.

"Alice has nothing to do with this!" I was shoved back into the wall. I was no longer nervous. Just angry.

James laughed. "Her anger will just make this all the better."

I took out the spray…I didn't know if it would work or not, but I had to try.

I sprayed him, he growled, I think. I wasn't sure, I'd already started running. He landed hard in front of me.

I was thrown into a wooden pillar. My head snapped back, I heard something crack. I clutched at my throat.

I was still to angry to feel the pain.

"Very visually dynamic." He walked up to me as I sat up. "It's a little to bad she couldn't turn you." He grabbed my hand, I snatched it back.

"She left you as this…weak, pathetic, whimpering human. When you think about it it's actually kind of cruel isn't it?" He grabbed my ankle. I felt something tear and snap.

When I screamed…it was not from pain but from shock. I had expected him to just kill me, but I wasn't surprised he'd want me to suffer.

"Why don't you tell Alice to avenge you huh? Tell her!" I tried to pull myself up. I heard something slam.

I looked up.

"Alice?" She just stared at me. I remembered I was bleeding. She must have been torn between the scent and feeling guilty.

James slammed Alice into a mirror. "You're fast now aren't you? All that time ago your eyes used to hold so much fear." What was he talking about?

He held her by her neck and slammed her back into it again, focusing the impact on her head. "Your still not strong though. If anything you're weaker."

"I can kill you easily enough."

I curled into myself as James went flying by me. Crashing into another mirror.

Alice was beside me next I knew. "I'm so sorry." She lifted me up and tried to get away. James grabbed her foot and we landed back on the hard wooden floor.

Glass cut into my skin. I still couldn't really feel it. I was almost numb now. I pulled a large shard of glass out of my leg. I heard more glass crashing and figured James was throwing Alice around.

I looked up to see James. He took my hand. I thought he was going to break my arm…but he bit down hard.

This time…I screamed from pain. The venom…it was like Alice had told me.

_"It's like dying from the inside out."_

James was pulled off me. I saw Alice crash into a wall with him. Everything became blurry.

I looked down at my arm. Large red/black marks that looked like swelling blisters had started to well up. I writhed on the ground. The only way to describe it was the way Alice said.

I was dying.

I was aware of nothing but pain.

Horribly, crippling, excruciating pain...


	5. Chapter 5

**[AN:] The next chapter is the preview. I hope you enjoyed my little/long story! Bet cha can't wait till New Moon =]**

**Anyways I'm working on a Jennifer's Body fic! Please check it out! It's only my second story, so I dunno if it'll be as good as this but please look!**

**Peace!**

* * *

I winced as I tried to move. Where was I?

"Bella?"

Who is it?

"Bella…sweetie, can you hear me?"

I think so. I struggled to open my eyes. My mothers face came into view. She smiled at me, she actually smiled like Esme.

"Hey…welcome back."

I swallowed, if felt my throat was coated with cotton. "Where…where's Alice?"

"She's asleep. She hasn't left this room once." I looked in the direction my mother had. Alice was slumped over on a small chair, pretending to sleep. "Your father and Mitch are down in the cafeteria."

They were both safe? Good. So I was the only one hurt.

My vision was blurring in and out. "What happened?" I couldn't exactly remember as clearly as I hoped.

"You fell and broke your leg. And you lost a lot of blood. Alice got here with her dad. I think she wants you to go back to Forks." That was…good.

"I'm so glad you're okay Bella. You fell down two flights of stairs. Even went through a window." I didn't remember that.

Her cell rang. "It's Phil. He's been so worried about you." He was a nice guy, always had been. Like Mitch. I wanted to see him…I wanted to see my big brother. "Oh honey you are gunna love Jacksonville. It's sunny everyday."

"I want to stay in Forks." I couldn't ever leave.

"What?"

"I want to stay in Forks."

"Okay…well we'll talk about it."

I nodded. "Can you get Mitch and dad. I have to talk to them." I had to say sorry to Charlie, Mitch and I must have hurt him so badly.

She kissed my forehead. "I'll go get them, and I'll go get a nurse okay?" I nodded and she left me alone with Alice.

As soon as she left the room Alice sat up and looked at me. I felt nervous again.

"So…what happened? Where's James?" I hope they killed that sick fuck.

She stood up and walked over to the hospital bed. "We took care of him. The woman he was with, Victoria, she ran away."

That was…good and bad.

"I'm alive because of you…so why do you look like that?" She looked guilty. Maybe because she thought she let me get hurt.

"No Izzy…look around…you're in here because of me. I didn't do you any favors." She looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"He bit you…the venom…I had to suck it out…clean the blood." Now I understood why she looked guilty.

"Alice…"

"I didn't think I could stop…"

"But you did."

"But a part of me didn't want to." That was why she felt bad. Because of her instincts as a vampire. I couldn't hold that against her. It was in her nature and she fought it.

"But…" She wouldn't let me defend her.

"Izzy you need to go to Jacksonville. I don't want to hurt you anymore…and if you're far away and I know you're safe…that's enough for me." She was trying to be strong. So was I, I was trying not to cry like a small child.

"No…I can't…I can't just leave…"

"You have to."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Izzy…"

"No. You can't leave me. I need you."

"…I'm right here." She took my hand in hers. She still felt so cold.

"…Don't. Don't ever say stuff like that to me. Like it's easy." I didn't know what I wanted to say. All I knew was that I didn't want her to leave me. Not ever.

"You should know it's not easy. It would never be easy." She shook her head. She didn't seem to want to look at me.

She kissed my hand. "Sleep."

"You'll be here?"

"Always."

"Promise?" I had to be sure.

"Promise." I didn't think could lie to me.

* * *

It was prom. Finally. Alice was downstairs with Charlie. My leg was healing, slowly maybe, but surely.

Mitch was outside the door. He was only wearing the suit jacket and the pants. No shirt no shoes. The look fit him.

Charlie had forgiven us. Mitch explaining it was just a phase and him being my older brother wanted to do what was best for me. He accepted our lame excuse.

Alice had lent me a soft blue dress. I had laughed when she said she was going to be a female version of Bond.

God, I hated this brace for my ankle. Mitch helped me down the stairs. Making sure I didn't trip.

Alice and Charlie stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Alice had a black jacket, white shirt, and black jeans. I wondered if that's what the female James Bond would wear.

"Well…?" I hopped I didn't look to dumb. Alice's face became serious. "You're perfect." Was I?

Charlie looked at with a stern face. I wonder what he could be thinking.

"I'll take care of her Chief Swan." Famous words right? But Alice did take care of me. She was never rough, but she didn't treat me like I was glass either.

"Uh huh…I've heard that before." Charlie glared at Alice. She gave him an apologetic half smile and opened the front door for me.

Mitch walked out ahead of me. Alice would help me from here.

"Ah…Bells?" Charlie stopped me. Alice nodded and went outside, understanding he wanted to talk to me.

"I put a new can of pepper spray in your bag." I could have groaned. I could look after myself. And…what could possibly happen in a gym room full of people?

"Dad…" I wanted to tell him to stop, but I said no more.

"And um…well you look beautiful." He said it just like a father should I guess. Caring.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I won't be back to late."

"Alright."

I walked out and Alice took my hand, helping me down the stairs. Where had she been? Hiding and listening?

I smiled at her as she helped me to the car. Mitch already in the backseat.

* * *

Mitch got out of the car first. Waving to me as he left Alice and I alone. He was off to meet his date, Katie, who seemed pretty nice.

I let Alice helped me out of the car. I sat on a stone bench. "Wait here, I'll be right back okay?" I nodded.

She went off.

"Bella." I looked around. It was Jacob. I felt like it'd been forever since I'd seen him.

"Jacob…hey."

He motioned to me. "Nice."

"You too." I smiled. "Are you crashing? Did you come with a date or anything?"

"Ah…no. I was actually paid to come down here. My dad. Twenty bucks." I smiled, but I was confused.

"Well let's hear it. What's up?"

"Well just don't get mad okay. He um…he wants you to brake up with your girlfriend." …Break up with Alice? Like I said before…I could never.

"…What?"

"Yeah. He said, quote, 'We'll be watching you.'" …That wasn't creepy!

"…Okay…tell him thanks then I guess." Jake laughed.

"Okay."

"And to pay up."

"Definitely." I tried to stand up. "Let me help."

"I've got it." It was Alice. She helped me stand up and held me protectively to her side, glaring at Jacob. Jake was glaring right back. "Thanks. You can go now."

He nodded and stepped back. "See ya around Bella."

Alice led me into the school. I guessed she was still glaring at Jake. I tapped her on her hard stomach, she looked at me. "Stop. Be nice he's a friend."

She nodded. "Yeah."

What was with the glaring contest between them when they saw each other?

* * *

Alice had said something odd on our way in.

"I leave you alone for a minute and the wolves close in on you huh?" I had just laughed.

I really didn't want my picture with Alice taken while I was in this horrible cast. "Alice…"

"Just smile Izzy." So I smiled.

We walked into the dance. The music was loud, but not unbearable. I saw Mitch dancing with his date, who looked like she was really enjoying himself.

I saw Jessica and Mike. Jessica waved to me. I waved back.

I saw Tyler, really enjoying dancing like a madman with his date.

We passed Angela and Erik, both saw me and waved. I laughed and waved back. My friends were crazy.

I noted that Jessica and Angela were both with the two guys I told them to be with. Or rather…Angela was the one I told to take control. I had told Mike to ask Jessica. Maybe I was a secret matchmaker.

Alice leaned into me. "You wanna go? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." There was the sweet Alice I remembered. I nodded. "Yes please." She led me outside.

We stopped inside the gazebo. Though outhouse sounded better to me. We could still hear the music from out here.

"Shall we?" I looked at her. I hope she didn't mean what I think she did.

"What?"

"Dance silly." She did mean what I'd hoped she hadn't.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I can't dance."

"So?" I wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine." Alice pulled me into her hard body. Her arm around my waist, my warm hand in hers. I settled my left arm across her shoulders.

She lifted me and I looked down. She'd placed my feet on her own. She smiled at me as she began dancing. "See you're doing it."

"No you are." She laughed.

There was a long silence as the other couples that had been dancing left.

"Alice?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"Why didn't you just let the venom spread?" What the hell was I saying? Control your mouth and shut it Bella! "I could be like you right now." So much for that.

She stared at me, no longer smiling. "You have no idea what you're saying do you?"

No, tell me to shut up!

"You don't want this."

"No…but I want you. Always."

She looked pained, like Jasper. "Izzy…I'm not ending your life." Even though she almost already had.

"Who says I'm not dying already?" Oh my god…someone shut me up! Sure I dreamt of it, but it wasn't what I really wanted. To forget my past? My brother, my mother…I couldn't.

So why was I still talking!?

"I'm dying inside know I can't be with you forever." How sappy was that?

"That's how it's supposed to be Izzy."

"You told me you saw me like you. You told me."

"My visions change Izzy, depending on what a person thinks or chooses internally, they change." I knew that.

"I know…and I've chosen." What! No I haven't!

"…Is this what you dream about Izzy?" We were still moving deftly, the rest of the world was long forgotten. "Becoming like me? A monster…that's what you want?"

"No. I dream of being with you forever."

"Forever huh?" Her back was to the school. Or where I thought it was anyway. She turned my head gently. "Are you ready now?"

No.

"Yes." What! Now I was sure I wasn't the one speaking for myself.

Alice stared at me. She pulled me tighter against her. I felt her cold lips touch the warm skin of my throat. She didn't bite my throat like I thought she would. She kissed it.

I felt her smile. I opened my eyes…when had I closed them?

She looked at me, smiling sweetly. "So you can't just want to live a long and happy life with me how you are?" No…I didn't want to be turned but I didn't want to grow old and die and leave her.

I kissed her lightly. In front of god and everybody else…and I didn't give a damn. "Yes." I whispered.

"Good."

"But only for now." I was dead serious. Maybe I'd be ready in a few years.

She looked at me like she was confused, but kissed me sweetly. I loved how cold her skin was.

She took my hand, and we began dancing again.

Alice would not sway to my want of being like her.

However,…

I knew what I wanted. And I would never give up.

Ever.

**THE END**

* * *

_Maybe it could be, maybe it could be, maybe it could be you and me_

_Baby it could be, you and me_

_I know it's hard and you've made up your mind_

_But it's one of those things you eventually find_

_And I'm not here to play your games_

_Or call you names_

_All I know_

_Maybe it could be, maybe it could be, maybe it could be you and me_

_Baby it could be, you and me_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done_

_But it's in the past now ~_

_Theo A._


	6. Preview

**[AN:] The next chapter is the preview. I hope you enjoyed my little/long story! Bet cha can't wait till New Moon =]**

**Peace!**

* * *

_"It's my birthday."_

_…_

_"I love you."_

_…_

_"If I'm alive…you're my only reason for living."_

_…_

_"Come on, it's time."_

_"Happy birthday Bella."_

_…_

_"Paper cut."_

_…_

_"What Jasper did was nothing."_

_"You mean nothing as compared to what he could have done."_

_…_

_"Please Izzy…just be safe."_

_…_

_"Maybe you should ask yourself how much you could really mean if she left you here…alone."_

_…_

_"Jacob."_

_…_

_"I know what she did to you Bella, trust me when I say I would never do that."_

_…_

_"Bella…you and I are humans…who to be honest, know far to much about their world."_

_"…What are you saying?"_

_"They could kill us all."_

_…_

_"…Izzy you know your place isn't in my world."_

_"No, but my place is with you."_

_…_

_"La-la?"_

_"…It's like someone ripped out my heart and shoved it down my throat!"_

_"Stop talking like that."_

_…_

_"…She screams at night. Sometimes it never stops."_

_"…We've done no good…have we?"_

_"No."_

_…_

_"I think I know how I can see her."_

_"Don't you dare."_

_"Not that."_

_…_

_"You're not on drugs or anything are you?"_

_"Why would that be your business?"_

_…_

_"Bella?"_

_"…Edward?"_

_…_

_"She's going to reveal herself. Walk out in sunlight. Make a scene."_

_"What would that do?"_

_"…What wouldn't it do?"_

_…_

_"Please…"_

_…_

_"…Go fuck yourself."_

_…_

_"…How could you?"_

_"We did what we had to."_

_…_

_"Who are they?"_

_"The Volturi created them."_

_…_

_"…Mommy?"_

* * *

**AN: Please check out my Jennifer's Body fic. =] If you like how I write stories hopefully you'll like that one too! **

**I will write another story for Alice and Bella when I get a good idea!**


End file.
